Living Monster
by MixyX
Summary: When life gives Sebastian cats, he gets a pregnant woman instead of cats, and her name is Elena. Being pregnant with a demon child and living with the father-to-be was not the life she hoped it would be because it turned out that he was just a heartless, cold, monster even to her.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three weeks since I've seen that man who I slept with. I thought we hit it off perfectly, but maybe we did not since he left after the morning came. Within those three weeks, I found out a living child in me. A pregnancy was something that I least expected. I felt like this was a sign that was telling me to find him again, so I sailed myself off to find that man who was with a kid.

I finally found it. I stood in front of the big manor that he worked and lived in. I carefully and cautiously knocked on the door with my small hands. I waited for someone to open the door and it did. There was the man I've been waiting for, the butler name Sebastian Michaelis. "Hello, you are?" He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Pardon?" I knew he was playing a lie on me. I ain't that stupid to fall for it.

"It was three weeks ago and we had a one night stand and now I'm pregnant your child." I cut to the chase.

His expression changed drastically. "Excuse me? I think you got the wrong person, madam. I don't think I am-" I didn't want to hear his excuses.

"No, I am right. I remembered your face and your master's. I even asked around town and it led me up to this manor. I'm not crazy, Sebastian. I remember faces." His facial changed from surprisement to a pleasant smile.

"Right! I'm sorry, I forgot...I was really busy to the point I forgot about what happened. Come inside." He gestured and I walked inside with a smile plastered on my face. "I want my master to know about this big news." I followed behind him to his master's office.

But as I was still walking, I felt the air changing quickly. I was getting chilly throughout walking in the halls. "Are you cold?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not. It gets pretty cold in this area of the manor." He simply said to me, not even trying to turn his head back at me to see if I was okay or not.

"Really?" My voice went a bit high when I asked that.

"Yes, I have called one of the servants to fix the problem." He informed me before we stopped in front of the room.

He pushed the door opened and I was violently thrown inside, then I heard a locking sound behind me. "What was that?!" I yelled in anger by the way he did that to me.

He walked around the room slowly that it could possibly kill me. His shoe was tapping against the wooden floor with each step he took. "How can you possibly waste your time on finding me? Why would it matter if I got you pregnant? I was only looking for answers for my duty that I was assigned to. Go home and never come back with the baby." His words were sharp. The air was getting heavy.

"Why wouldn't the child want to see their own father? To me, I didn't waste my time. I felt like I did something right!" I fired back at him.

"Something right?" He scoffed. "How pathetic you truly are…? I used you for answers, you were only a fling, get out from my sight. I will kill the baby when I leave this room."

My heart was pounding as I was scared. "Don't do it! How cruelly you can kill a tiny life like that?" I stared at him in disbelief, not wanting this to happen.

"I might as well _kill you._ " He sneered, showing his sharpened teeth as he was changing into something that was indescribable.

I staggered back, taking big steps from him. "Please," I pleaded.

"It was already too late when you came and confronted me." He backed me to the wall with a form that was not human.

"What are you?" I asked, trying to not fear him. It seems like he love the smell of fear in the air.

"A demon, of course, and this demon is going to kill two lives out from this body of yours." He gripped my neck tightly as I felt the need to fight back him, but my body wouldn't do so. My body didn't want to listen to me. I couldn't breath much since he was tightening his grip even more.

The door slammed opened, "Sebastian, let her down!" I hear a powering voice making Sebastian follow the order as he let goes of me.

My legs were weak that I slid on the ground staring at what happened.

"Sebastian, tell me what's going on?" It was that boy who was with Sebastian.

"Young master, I can explain-"

"Lady, what did he do to you?" He walked up to me.

"He tried to kill me and his child that I'm carrying inside of me." I blurted without even having a second thought to think about it. My voice indeed was hurting as I spoke, but that isn't going to stop me from telling me my side of the story.

He turned away from me to face Sebastian. "Sebastian, don't kill the mother of your child. Take care of her because you might want another little baby demon to give you company when I die. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed to him, then transforming back into his butler attire.

I didn't understand what was happening between them. I was utterly confused as I listened.

Sebastian finally turned to face me with a sadistic smile on, he made his way towards me. I had nowhere to back up to, so I just sat there, not being able to look at him and what he done to me. He grabbed my face not too rough. "Listen, I forbid you to do anything stupid to yourself because humans are like that, listen to my orders, and don't even try to involve yourself with me. My young master is my number one priority. You are my last priority to think of. I'm only taking care of you than killing you because my young master order me so, don't be too happy that you're alive than dead." He lets go of my face and stared at me once last time before saying, "You will be living in the manor, but not in the same room. You will be working than being a freeloader, don't even complain of what kind of work you get." That was the final say before he left me in the cold, dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day later, I was rudely awakened by Sebastian. I regret so much now… My life is going to be crap. "Wake up, woman." He threw the covers off from me. "You have work to do. I don't need you to be sleeping since you got a proper eight hour sleep." He hissed at me.

I had to stay strong no matter how crappy he is to me because he is being forced to do this…

"Fine. Where's my outfit?" I asked him, getting out from bed.

"Here." He threw the outfit at my face. "Get changed and meet me in the foyer." He said before leaving me in my room.

I clicked my tongue as I didn't want to be in this stupid mess because it was bullshit now. "I might as well get dressed." I grumbled, taking off my night clothes that I had on and changing it to the maid uniform.

I walked out from my room and shut the door behind me. "Did he say the foyer? Where _is_ the foyer?" I wandered around the Manor until I met up with Ciel, the young master. "Ciel- Umm, young master, I don't know where is the foyer because Sebastian told me to meet him there, even though he never showed me around the Manor." I explained to him.

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian, come here!" Ciel yelled, ordering Sebastian to come to him. I had a bad feeling now. Something bad might happen to me…

"Yes, young master?" He bowed then smiled up at Ciel to be shock to see me behind him, but he still plastered that smile of his.

"Show her around the Manor and the staff here. Don't leave her hanging while she works, you know that. She might as well be your assistance. I don't care if you don't like it. It's my order and you have to listen to it." After Ciel was done scolding Sebastian, he left me alone with the irritated Sebastian. I took a or two back from Sebastian.

"Why are you always on my nerves?" He flipped his hair to the side.

"Because you never help me with anything. You throw things at me for me to solve shit." I retorted in anger because I couldn't stand Sebastian and his shittiness towards me. "I can't stand already how you are treating me. I know you may not like me, but you should at least treat me nicely. I'd rather you be fake to me than being a full on shit." I exasperated as my breathing was heavy from this madness I was getting out from me.

"Don't you have a mouth?" He smirked, not caring for what I said.

"I've never thought of this but, what happened if I tried to kill the baby since you're not human, you're something else."

"Demon, to be exact. If you tell people that there's a demon in town, they'll think you're crazy." He took a step closer to me. "But you won't be able to kill that demon baby of our because it's not human remember? It's only living inside of a human body. Most of the time it wouldn't be able to form inside the human body but for you, it did for some reason that's pretty interesting. But for now, I don't know how'll the baby will react to your human body. It's a new thing to see."

I was getting scared of what he was saying about the baby living inside of me. Was it like some parasites living inside the host's body? Was it like that? Because that was the only thing I was thinking of when he was telling me this.

"Hurry and follow, I need to show you around the Manor and the staffs." I ran behind him, putting a hand over my lower stomach, kind of scared of what Sebastian said is haunting me. I wouldn't be able to memorize all theses places in the Manor but I'll try to so I won't be much a bother to Sebastian and his irritating ass. I was introduced to the staffs in the Manor as well.

"Come on, follow me since you're under my 'care'. I can't let you go until you know what you are doing around in the Manor." I groaned behind him as he told me this. "Don't be groaning. It's annoying."

"Anything I do or say _is_ annoying for your information, Sebastian." I hissed at him, folding my arms over my chest.

This idea came out from my mind. "Wait, Sebastian, so if I have a demon baby, will I have the same feelings like you would with a human baby?"

"I don't know really because I don't think this actually happened before in centuries. No human from man to woman could not give a demon woman pregnant or conceive one. Surprisingly, you are the first I think to conceive a miracle child like that." He snickered, trying to sound serious, fooling me in the process.

"Is it supposed to sound serious or funny? I'm not sure because your tone of voice is very changing." I felt suppressed because it sounds like he's also hiding something from me, but oh well. He's a hard demon to talk to because he doesn't like me.

"We're here. You're going to clean these tall windows as I run some errands in the Manor." He gave me the supplies and left me to my duty.

"How the hell is he supposed to expect me to do this?!" I glanced at the tall windows before my eyes. "And he didn't give me any ladder to do this either…" I went off to search for a ladder. I somehow managed to find a ladder and I brought it with me to the tall windows.

"Where were you? I thought I told you to clean the windows, but when I came back, _you_ weren't doing your job, were you?" He was tapping his shoe against the smooth floor.

"Wellllllll, how do you expect me to get the whole thing if I'm not the Manor's height? I was trying to get a ladder so I could as least get half of it….so stop complaining to me! I was going to do it anyways. Sheez." I grumbled, pushing aside from Sebastian and opening the ladder, then positioning in front of the glass windows.

When I was cleaning the windows, it was kind of a struggle because the ladder was wobbly and unsteady as I was trying to get the higher parts on the windows. I was getting scared from the thoughts of falling down from this height while Sebastian watches me.

"Sebastian the ladder is wobbly, I might fall down." I warned him beforehand, even though he might not care but it was worth the shot before I do fall.

"Good, you can crack your head open then, and I wouldn't have to watch you." He snapped back but in returned he got scolded by Ciel.

"Sebastian! If she cracks her head open, then I'm going to crack your head, maybe to the point you're not allowed to get my soul at the end of the contract!" Ciel warned him to the point of threatening him before leaving him.

He bowed, "yes, young master." When he left, he shot me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at him than shuddering away.

I was taking a step down one by one since I need to get more water from the bucket below. "Why do you guys have an old ladder anyways? This is going to bre-" on the step that I took, it broke and I clung onto the side of the ladder, but the ladder started to lean down my way of falling and I was screaming because the impact that I was going to feel and I might as well crack my head open, so I closed my eyes in fear….but I didn't feel no impact. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian using little strength holding the ladder.

"You are one naughty woman…" I could see Hell in his crimson eyes.

He pushed the ladder up and I was still holding onto the side, trying to find a bar to put my feet on. "Jump down." He called out to me.

"NO! You want me to crack my head open! Why would I trust you now?!" I yelled back at him, being stubborn now.

"I would've let you crack your head when the ladder was about to crash on the hard, cold floor, would you that?!" He retorted back in irritation from my bullshit that I was giving him.

"F-fine…" I knew I lost to him right there. "Are you sure you'll catch me? Because I have a feeling you won't." I muttered to him.

"I will. Master's order so I have to." It's always his master's order. I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't do anything from his master's order to save me.

I breathed out shakily before letting go from the ladder, falling in the air until I felt two strong arms holding me firmly. I looked up at his face and he didn't have a smile on or anything facial expression in general. "You can put me down now." I told him, turning my head away from him.

He gently set me down with my feet making contact on the floor. "I'll make someone else do this…" He rubbed his temples.

I did feel bad that I was causing him problems, but he causes me problems too, so we're on each other's necks.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the hallways to make my way down to the kitchen to eat since I was starving. I quietly made my way to the kitchen without getting seen by any of the servants. I opened the fridge to see good food that I could use to make myself something to eat. I started cooking whatever I knew what to make. After finishing the food, I ate at the small wooden table.

"What do you think you are doing late at night?" I slowly turned my head to see Sebastian holding a candle stick with a unpleasant face.

"Umm...eating, can't you see?" I looked at him for a few seconds, then stared off somewhere else to avoid his hard, stern gaze that was slowly eating my soul.

"I don't think you'll be able to eat that-" before he could finish his sentence, I threw up the food I made. "The baby is rejecting human food." He stated, watching me throw up.

I dropped onto my knees after the rejection of food by my baby demon. "Then what do I eat?!" I was shaking a bit from this sudden action.

"Come follow me," he had his hand out to me. I looked up at him with parts of my hair covering my face. I was hesitant to take his hand because I don't really trust him. "Take my hand or else I'll let you starve and die." He warned, then I took his hand. Always threatening me so I can do what he say.

"Fine," he pulled me up to me feet with less effort.

"Come on, let me show you what to eat." He dragged me by force out from the Manor to the cold night.

We were out in the woods, searching for something for me to eat. "Give me your jacket I'm cold." I rubbed my arms up and down, trying to create some heat for me to be warm than cold.

"I will because you're my baby mama." He faked a smile at me, taking off the tail coat and put it on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I mumbled, knowing that it was a little act of kindness from that demon.

"That's the first," he snickered, pulled me to our destination.

"Hey! I would be more nice and polite if you were nice to me!" I retorted in irritation from his respond.

"Sorry, it's hard being nice to someone I don't like." I rolled my eyes at him. I'm so done hearing that he doesn't like me.

"I get it," I ripped myself away from him. "You don't like me. Geez…" I walked away from the path that we were going. I wanted myself away from him, maybe forever. He doesn't even want me here or anywhere because I'm a nuisance to him.

"Don't stray away from me, Elena. You don't know where you are going! Something might happen to you!" Sebastian shouted, warning me.

"Why do you care if something happens to me? It's only your master's older you are following aren't you? You actually don't care about me because you're always saying you don't like me!" All this frustration inside of me was making my eyes teary. I clenched my fists as it shook violently. I couldn't even stand in front of Sebastian without him thinking how much he hates or dislikes me. I stormed off from him. Far far away from him. I didn't want to be near him no more. He caused me too much pain with his rude and hateful, poisonous words.

"Elena!" He shouted, but I heard no sympathy in it, so I didn't even turn around.

"Shut up and go away from me! You'd rather watch me die than watch me be alive roaming this world! I AM NOTHING TO YOU!" All I had inside of me was hate. Hatefulness inside of me because of his cold heart that never loved a person or creature.

I kept on walking until I remembered that I had his coat on me. I felt disgusted wearing a monster's skin on me, so I tossed it aside on the ground where the animals can take it.

The cold was hitting me, but I didn't want that to bother me because I didn't want his coat. I didn't want any part of him on me...but the baby is also apart of him that is inside of me. I clutched my lower stomach and just had many thoughts about having this demon child.

My breathing was getting heavy and my stomach started turning as I was getting hungry. I stumbled back being light headed. My stomach was hurting a lot from not eating anything. "A-ahh…!" I crumpled to the ground, shaking from the harsh wind blowing at me. I could feel the baby eating the inside of me because there's nothing for the demon baby to feed on so I must be the second source.

"Elena," I saw a blurry Sebastian standing in front of me. My eyes were tired, they were giving into the darkness. I felt my jaw opened and something was in my mouth and he was forcing my jaw to chew it down. My eyes were rolling back...I don't think I'll be able to make it. "Hey! Wake up!" It was already too late…

I opened my eyes, getting off the bed to see that I was in my room again. "Am I dead?" I touched my face to see if it was real. I walked into the bathroom to find something to look at my reflection.

"You're alive not dead." I heard a comment from outside the bathroom. I stepped out from the bathroom to see Sebastian standing in front of me. "I saved you," I didn't believe the words coming out from his mouth, his rude mouth that's always talking about me.

"Really? Or I bet it was God that saved me." I folded my arms, not really believing his word of 'save'. I strode to my bed to lay back down in.

"I gave you a soul to eat." My expression dropped instantly. My jaw hung open as I couldn't comprehend how he could say that out to me with no hint of emotion.

I hastily set myself up on the bed to stare at him. I was afraid of him at times like this. "H-how…? How do I _eat_ a soul?!" All I could think of is him killing some orphan kids to save me. The fear from the kids eyes flashed before their eyes. "Whose soul?" I wanted answers, and I wasn't going to take no answer because my life is messed up.

"You can't suck the soul out, so I took it out from the body and put it in your mouth so you can eat it to survive this demon baby you're carrying. And whose soul it was? It was an orphan kid." Hearing that made me sick to the stomach. My life is a turning point now.

"I DON'T WANT TO HOLD YOUR DEMON CHILD NO MORE!" I screamed, jumping off the bed to the door, but his arm snaked around my waist to pull me away from the door as I tried to reach it but it was slowly getting farther away as he was dragging me away and settled me back onto my bed. He still held onto me but my body was slumped over his arm as I wanted to lay down.

"You got yourself stuck into this position because you wanted me. You're going to keep that child of mine because _I want it_." I shivered from hearing this. The cold hair stood up all over my body. I can't abort this baby of his...


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want to step out from this room I live in. I wanted to die or kill this baby. I hate myself. Why couldn't I stay back home than chase after this demon? I was scared to have this baby…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

My skin jumped out from my body. I felt the chills running up on my arms and neck. I walked backwards to the corner of my bed.

"You can't hide, Elena. You made your choice coming here," Sebastian knocked on the door as I heard his voice through the wooden door.

"Can't you transport this baby to other host if I kill myself?!" I yelled.

"No because I won't let you kill yourself." He twisted the door knob.

"I want to go home!" My heart was pounding because I feared to have this child and being around Sebastian who didn't even like me.

"This is your home and our child's home." He reassured me in a caring voice to lure me over, but I ain't falling for that. I know in the inside, he's a cold monster who kills people.

I quietly made my way to the window that was in my room. I carefully unhooked the lock and opened the window with little movements. This time I'm going to kill myself. I'm giving up on life. I hastily pulled myself into the window, holding onto the window frames. I moved my head down to look at the height that I will die. My arms shook as it was losing strength to balance my body from tipping over.

Will it be worth it at the end? Am I doing something very stupid? My family is going to miss me…

I was having trailing thoughts as I stayed in my position of falling off the window, or if I should just live my life and deliver the demon baby.

I sharply exhaled as I made my decision. "I'm going to do it." I mumbled, closing my eyes to release my grip onto the window. I did not scream from the height of my room floor to the ground floor.

"Why are you so crazy?" Fate didn't come my way. It led me back to his arms once more than I anticipated he'd let me go to die… "I have high senses. You can't fool me with your crazy suicidal antics. I'm here-" I didn't want to hear his babbling much more.

"For the baby not me. I know, Sebastian." I rolled my eyes at him. I'm not clueless...I got his hints on day one. "You don't have to remind me. It's carved into my brain _real_ deep. Why keep me if you can even express your kindness to me? I wouldn't mind if you show me a good side of you than the shitty side you bring to me." I pushed myself off from him and landed on my two feet.

As I was about to walk away, his large hand gripped firmly around my small wrist, stopping me to move any further. "Where are you going?" I could hear the tension in his voice, but it was strained a bit. I bet he didn't want to scare me off.

"Can I not walk around town?" I snapped in irritation. "I need- no, I want some time for myself. I'm not going to work today." I ripped my wrist away from him.

"Ele-"

"Shut up, Sebastian! I heard enough of your bickering!" I stormed out from the manor to town.

I was roaming around town with a calm mind and body. Just getting away from the manor lighten up my spirit. I wasn't surrounded by my own negativity or even Sebastian's. I felt at peace more than ever, and that made me happy.

The bright blue sky wasn't turning grey, the birds were chirping, people were chatting, and I was at awe to see this beautiful site before my eyes. Why couldn't my life be all happy like theirs? Women laughing with their husbands or friends, but I, on the other hand, is living the torturous life…because of this demon baby I carry and my stupidity of trying to find Sebastian…

I was so clouded with thoughts that I bumped into someone. "Oops! Sorry!" I quickly apologized, looking at a tall handsome white haired man. He was beautiful like an angel fallen from heaven or even grace. I could feel the redness forming on my cheeks as heat was getting to me.

"No, it's okay. I was the one who bumped into you." His smooth voice apologized to me. He was unbearable to look...I felt ashamed to even glance at him.

I lowered my eyes from him. "I-if you say so… I must go," I hurried and scrambled away from his presence.

I turned around to see if I was far away from him, and indeed I was. I turned my head to look straight and there before my eyes, I was surrounded by an unfamiliar place. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath. I must've ran too far and wasn't looking at where I was going.

I heard a horse whine from the back, and I quickly turned my head back to see who was riding it. It was a royal carriage. "Well, they ain't going to help me…" I muttered quietly, knowing that royalty doesn't mess with peasants.

"Madam," I heard a familiar voice called. I ignored it because I didn't think it was for me. I started to block out sounds around me because I guess and I know I won't be saved. I placed my hands over my little little bump that was forming. I didn't feel hungry for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm still full from...from the souls that Sebastian fed me.

"Madam," I felt a touch on my shoulder bringing me back down to reality.

I jumped and turned around, "S-sorry! I was just zoning out." I apologized to the person, moving my eyes up to see...it was the man that I encountered not that long ago. "Oh! It's you!" I stared in disbelief.

"Yes it is. Do you want to come along so I can take you home? I'm Ash Landers, who serves the Queen." He bowed.

Oh...he's so elegant. I wish Sebastian was someone like him. He's such a gentleman. Sebastian is, but not to me because he's an asshole who hates my guts.

"I'm Elena Mirren," I returned a shy smile at him, slightly blushing.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." He placed a hand on my shoulder blades and with less force, he pushed me to move forward and I followed. "A lady like you would be endangered."

"Y-yeah that's dangerous of me to do that." I didn't know why that slipped out from my mouth.

"You can sit in the carriage with the Queen." He suggested and I looked at him in surprised.

"No no no! I can not accept! I'll sit outside on the carriage with you because you're the one who controls the horses right?" I nervously said. I was getting very nervous around him. My palms were sweating.

He still held his angelic smile. "You seem like a stubborn type of woman. Well if you want to, then you can."

He helped me up on the carriage as I sat next to him with a large gap between us. I was quiet because it's a man that I met and it hurts to look at him for some reason.

"Lady Elena, how was your day?" He started a conversation with me.

"Oh, umm, fine." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you uncomfortable because of me?" He inquired, sensing my uneasiness that I was projecting.

"A-ah…yes," I nodded, not looking at his handsome features.

Looking at this beautiful angel is breathtaking, but I still stray from looking at him. This will only be a one time thing.

"Don't be tensed. Just relax, I am a gentleman. I won't do anything." He reassured me. "Don't be shy, scoot closer." He gestured at me, staring at me then back at the bumpy road.

I scooted a centimeter, only a centimeter because I still feel uncomfortable with getting close to him. "I don't want to get too close. I don't know you that well to be very comfortable. Sorry if I offended you in some sorts."

"I understand."

Throughout the ride, he was making some conversation with me. I wasn't sure if he was doing that out of kindness to get to know me, or he's just forcing himself to stop the awkward silence between us.

"We arrive at the castle." Ash got off from his seat and had his hand out towards me. I was hesitant to take it. "Let me help you," his Prince Charming smiling was beautiful to stare at.

"Thank you," I took his hand into mine as he helped me down the carriage.

He smiled then turned to the carriage's door to open up for the Queen. I didn't want to be a bother after what he did for me.

"Thank you very much, Ash. I'm going to walk him now." I bid him farewell, turning away to leave.

"You mustn't leave at this time of day." He quickly grabbed my arm as I suddenly jerked from his quick motion. "Night is almost falling. I can't let a woman go out in the dark. Come and stay in the castle for tonight. The Queen wouldn't mind,"

I wanted to leave, but he's also being persistent about my leaving and wants me to stay until tomorrow. "I wish I could, but I really do need to get back home." I frowned at him.

"Stay for tonight, miss. Ash will attend to your needs." The Queen kindly spoke to me, making me rethink my decision. I knew I lost this point because now the Queen is even telling me to stay…

"Fine, I will." I mustered up a pleasant smile.

I looked around me as everything inside the castle was amazing to see in person. The colors were vibrant, matching curtain colors, object colors, just to make things stand out or fit in.

"The interior design is breathtaking." I said to Ash who was next to me, escorting me to my assigned room for tonight.

"It is indeed," he agreed with me.

Ash opened the door to my room and I walked inside. I love the decoration of the room, everything was just perfect for me. The materials, furniture, colors, etc. it was like I was in heaven, unlike the room I have in the manor.

"Breathtaking?" Ash leaned over to me.

"Yes," I vigorously nodded my head.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not. I'm good." I shook my hands in front of me. He's so kind to ask about my wellbeing.

"You need to eat. Not eating isn't good for your health. I'll bring you a sandwich to eat and tea." He implied, before leaving the room.

I swear he was too nice to me. I didn't like taking people for granted with their unconditional kindness.

"I'm back," he called out, pushing a trolley inside the room. On the trolley had the sandwich and tea placed neatly.

"The sandwich looks delicious." I commented, staring at the food. I didn't know if I should eat it or not since what happened to me eating human foods.

"Here you go," he gave me the plate that had the sandwich.

"Thank you," I stared at the sandwich and then up at Ash, who was staring at me with his smile that he always had on. It felt weird that he was staring at me.

"Are you not going to eat it?"

"No, it's not that. I was just over thinking if it's going to taste different from other sandwiches I have eaten before." I lied.

"It's all up to your taste. Eat, you need to be stuffed with food so you won't starve."

I slowly opened my mouth to nimble on the piece of bread, then the whole sandwich. Chewing the sandwich wasn't bad, but I had an urge to throw up.

"Are you okay?" He could see my expression changing.

I couldn't hold it in, so I ran to a trash can to throw up the sandwich that I couldn't bare to eat. "Lady Elena! Are you okay?!" He ran to me, patting my back.

"Yeah, maybe my baby wasn't craving some sandwiches." I ensured him that I was totally fine.

"You're pregnant?" He looked at me in disbelief, taking a step back from me to give me space.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about anything-" I was cut off by Ash.

"Your husband would worry about you!"

"Sadly, I don't have a husband. This baby was just a one night stand because I was naive and stupid." I turned away from him, knowing that no one would want to face a person who's pregnant with a random man's baby.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't feel ashamed that you did that. We all learn from our mistakes, don't we? Raise your child how you want to raise it. You will find love, don't worry."

He was too good for my heart.

"Look at the time." He stared at the clock in the room. "It's already nine. Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a long day for me."

"Goodnight, Lady Elena." He bowed, closing the door as he left me in the dark room.

I crawled into bed thinking about my life. "What if I met Ash first…? Would my life be this crazy?" I stared at the window that was illuminating the room.

I didn't worry much about Sebastian since he doesn't care much about me anyways. I'm coming back tomorrow so he doesn't have to worry about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebastian POV:**

Time was ticking, sun was setting, and she's not here. "Where could that woman run off to…?!" I tried to tone down my irritation, pacing around in the young master's office.

"Isn't it your fault? She hates you doesn't she?" I snapped my head at the young master who was drinking his tea with a smirk on his face. "All you cared about is the baby only by my orders, but you could've shown her love and compassion as well than being a cold hearted demon to her that couldn't care less if she died." He bluntly replied, hitting the nails on my head.

"If that woman didn't come into my life, I wouldn't be in this situation where I constantly have to keep an eye on her so she won't harm herself-" I was again cut off by the young master.

"Like how she jumped off the window? Yeah, I saw everything. She yanked her hand out from your grip to run away from you. Great job, Sebastian, you did well to make her run away and may never return back." He sarcastically said, clapping his hands together.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to hear it from you if you're going to mock and pity me because of what I did to hurt her."

"I'm not going to order you to fix it by force. You did that to yourself and her, so you're going to fix it if things go bad. I'll be at the sidelines laughing my ass off because my great old demon butler can't make this human girl love him, though she bares his child and might even die from it; because he treated her like shit from the ground and couldn't even care about her not even once."

"I'll take my leave, young master." I bowed, then leaving his office. I didn't want to hear anything else coming out from his mouth. He already said too much.

 **Elena POV:**

I woke up to a juicy smell of food, but it hits me that I can't consume human foods because my body rejects it. I frowned at my restricted eating choice. "Lady Elena," Ash knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am."

The door opened with Ash pushing in a trolley with morning goods. I indeed felt hungry, but I couldn't eat it.

"Call me Elena. I don't want you to be formal around me." I said to him, being bothered by the formality.

"If you wish." He smiled with his purple eyes staring at me.

I suddenly remembered that Sebastian might worry and he will bitch at me if I don't come back home. "A-Ash, I need to go home now. I've been out from my house for far too long-" I quickly and clumsily got out from bed, almost tripping but was caught in Ash's arms. "And I shouldn't be here long either." I stared up at his handsome face, not wanting to break away from it.

He sets me on my feet. "Well, let me take you home." He offered, but I didn't want to take in him kindness too much.

"N-no, it's okay. I'm leaving anyways….don't worry about me! It's morning anyways, nothing is going to happen…!" I ran out from the room and castle.

 **Ash POV:**

"That woman is impure by barring a demon baby in her mortal womb. How unclean it is! I need to purify her body. The world needs to be clean…!"

Elena is a beautiful woman, but why does she hold a demon child? Maybe that's why she couldn't take in the sandwich I made for her. She thought I didn't take notice how she was acting as she stared at the sandwich.

Who was this demon who spilled his seeds into her innocent, pure, clean body…? I'm torn to see Elena carrying it. "I will help her to exterminate that living monster inside of her…" I insanely laughed, because my plan of killing that monster is going to work.

 **Elena POV:**

I somehow got back home. I was going to open the door, but it opened up by...Sebastian who wasn't pleased to see me. "I'm back…." I nervously laugh, scared of what he'll do to me.

I heard a sharp inhale, "Elena, where were you yesterday?" He ushered me inside the manor before closing the door.

"I was out in town, meet this man and ran away, got myself lost because I ran too far, met that man again, turned out he was the Queen's butler, his name is Ash Landers-"

"Okay you can stop there!" He put a hand out to me, then started sniffing the air like a dog. "You…" he started to sniff me now. "Smell like a…" he pulled back to think. "Fallen angel," he murmured.

"What? A fallen angel?" I wasn't sure if I was hearing that correctly.

"Yes," he nodded. "If there's demons, then there's fallen angels, grim reapers, hell hounds, witches, and all those supernatural things you hear. But some are not real like witches...but the others are."

"So you're not mad?" I looked at him, taking a step back from him.

"No, I am. I just shouldn't lash it out on you." He smiled, covering his demon side that wanted to claw my neck off. "I'm trying to compose myself in front of you. I know I've been-" I didn't want to hear anything coming out from his mouth.

"I'm going back to my room." I walked away from him since I didn't need any crap from him.

I ran from the foyer to the servants' quarter. I locked the door behind me because I didn't want Sebastian to come inside my room because I didn't want him near me.

I've locked myself in my room for a good few hours and no one had tried to knock on my door. "Elena, are you hungry?" I heard Sebastian's voice called out to me from the other side of the door. "If you are hungry, I can-"

"Can kill some orphans for me to eat, sure I'd love to eat their poor crying, sad souls alright." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes back.

"Elena, please. Why are you acting like this? You're so sassy today." He sounded hurt, but why would I want to give in to a monster like him? He doesn't even care about my wellbeing.

"Because I feel sassy. Be mean to me all you want. I ain't following your your niceness that isn't even real to me." I stomped to my bed, laying myself down to calm myself.

"I'll bring you food before you start dying." I heard his footsteps leave.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came knocking on my door. I sat there on my bed staring at the door to see if I should open it up or not. "Hmmmmmm….." I was still debating if I should open the door or not.

"Elena, open up. I know you're in there. You need to eat because by tomorrow you will start to become hungry again, and if you don't eat then...the baby will eat you up slowly until you do start eating again. When I mean 'eating you', I mean slowly drinks the life out from you."

I swear Sebastian knows how to hit the nail on me by saying things to me. "F-fine…!" I strode to the door and opened it.

"Eat," he forcefully shoved another poor soul into my mouth, then wrapped himself around me, as my head was in his chest.

"Wha-" my face was pushed even more to his chest to shut me up, or to suffocate me to death.

"Wash yourself from the stench of the fallen angel." He hissed before letting me go and dragging me to the bathroom to clean me from the stench…

"Sebastian!" I was being drowned by water pouring over me. "Se….bas...tian...!" Bubbles was all over me as he roughly bathed me to clean myself.

He pulled me out after all my screaming and yelling. He threw a towel at me and I wrapped it around me as I glared at him. "You were going to kill yourself yesterday." He stated matter-of-fact.

"I hate you!" I stomped out from the bathroom to dry myself.


	6. Chapter 6

"GET AWAY FROM ME SEBASTIAN!" I screamed at him, throwing porcelain plates at Sebastian who was trying to get me. "YOU'RE A LUNATIC! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I threw more plates at him, not caring where I throw it.

"YOU'RE THE CRAZY BITCH BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! ALL I WANTED YOU TO DO WAS TO SORT OUT THE LIBRARY BOOKS! BUT THEN YOU STARTED TO RUN AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" He suddenly got a hold on of me and lightly but not hard slammed me onto the table, pinning me down with his strong demonic strength.

"You give me enough crap today...more as everyday!" I spat in his face, not caring if spit goes to his face. He deserves it.

"Do you prefer go to your Ash?" He released me from pinning me down.

I slowly got up and glared at him. "YES! You don't care about my wellbeing so don't even bother to care about me or this baby, right here! Overwork me so I can die then!" I stood up and walked out from the room, but I was forcefully stopped by a tight grip latching onto me.

He turned me around and kissed my lips. MY LIPS! I gave him a hard slap in return. "Argh! What was that for? Didn't you want me to care for you? That's what I did!"

"Holy water my lips, Sebastian! This isn't what I want! I want you to be nice, caring, loving, but you're not any of those traits because you don't know how to love!" I ran away from him to my room, locking the door because I wanted to be alone.

I pulled blankets over me so I can cry. I cry to release stress and pain. He was giving me so much pain. I hated it.

"Why does it have to be me…? Why I do have to deserve this pain? I-I didn't nothing wrong to deserve this. Why- how can I get impregnated by someone who isn't even human?" I had so much questions that had to be answered.

After I was done crying, I went to the library to sort out the books like what Sebastian has told me earlier but I didn't want to do it because I was being very moody. I opened the door that led into the library, there stood shelves of many books lined up in disorder.

I sighed, getting myself to work. Every book that I placed away made me blind by the small words that I had to read. "Ah…!" I bent over in pain, holding my stomach. There was a sharp pain in lower stomach. "A-ah god…" I exasperated in pain, falling over. It was painful to move a limb. I had to stay still. The pain was eating me slowly. Little by little, my body started to shake uncontrollably. But no was here to help me. Sebastian and Ciel was gone, and the other servants had other duties outside the Manor.

 **Sebastian POV:**

The young master and I were at the Undertaker store. I impatiently waited for the young master to be done with his little chit chat with Undertaker.

"Sebastian," the Undertaker called me. "I heard that your pregnant lady doesn't want you." He stifled a laugh.

I felt a tick on my head, but I forced out a pleasant smile. "Yes she doesn't. She hates me like I hate her."

"That's not good, you know? If your lady is baring a demon because since she's human and stressing over the fact that you hate her, it's feeding off of her to the point she might die at this point, or you can spend little quality time being nice to her so she won't die." Undertake told me

"How do you know this and I don't?" I arched my brow at him.

"Tick tock, the time is moving, making her life on the line. I think I hear her cries of pain as she's feeling enormous amount of pain, slowly killing her."

"Young master," I didn't want to leave him behind.

"Go. She's the first priority."

I jumped on rooftops to get to the manor.

"ELENA!" I growled, looking around to not see her in the foyer. I search the dining room, kitchen, garden, laundry room, her room, but she wasn't there. "Library!" I ran fast to the library and open its doors to see her on the ground, struggling to hold on with little bit of strength she has.

I ran to her, calling out her name, "Elena!" I picked her up in my arms, holding her firmly as she was still in pain, slowly she gasp for air but it was agonizing to see her struggle.

"S-S-Se…" She couldn't even say my name.

"Shhh…" I held her close to me, rocking her back and forth until her tensed body calms down.

Having a demon child with a human is so much work to take care of.

She finally was normal with her heart beat pacing normal, breathing normal, and wasn't in serious pain like before. I carried her sleeping body to my room so I could watch over her. I laid her down on my queen size bed, tucking her in snuggly. Now I just have to wait for her to wake up.

 **Elena POV:**

I slowly wake up in a unfamiliar place. I propped myself up with my arms. "So you're awake...good." I saw Sebastian walking in the bedroom.

"W-why am I not in my room?" I crashed myself down on the bed again.

"Because I came in to save you from the pain you were going through. I'm…" He sighed before finishing his sentence, "sorry for not being there when it happened."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was I hearing this correctly? "You're sorry?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes, I am and I'm not going to let it happen again. You may not like this but, you should sleep with me until this condition clears up. I don't want it to strike again on your behalf."

I wasn't sure if this was a false trick...but I also didn't want it to happen again. "Fine. I'm doing this because I'm scared."

"Do you recall anything when it happened?" He came and sat on the edge of the bed, tuning in to listen to me.

"Pain. Just pain that I could feel. I wanted to sleep badly, but I felt like that was giving into the pain where I might not come back again." I told him my experience.

"Shout my name when it happens or whatever you need. Tending for the baby is an order for your health. Don't be surprised that I'm doing this, not because of the young master but because I want to. Trust me on my words." He said before getting up from the bed to leave the room.

Sebastian was acting strange. It wasn't like him to do that. Is he really changing his heart or am I just viewing it differently? I wonder…?


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since that day of Sebastian committed me with his words of protection, he's been checking up on me every hour. I'm not sure if I like it or not… it felt unusual because that isn't like him to do.

"Sebastian, get the manor ready, the queen's butler is coming to visit us." I heard Ciel said, making my heart leaped, happy to see Ash again. I held back a squealed as I quickly ran to my room, getting myself freshened up for his coming.

I was changing out of my old dirty maid uniform to a new clean uniform, but in the process of doing that, I noticed a visible bump appearing. I rubbed over that bump. I'm not sure how fast this baby will grow since it isn't human...like it is, but only half human. I quickly put on my uniform so I wouldn't be late when Ash comes here. "Come on, Elena, Ash is coming and you need to talk to him." I smiled, thinking about whatever we can do. I hopped out of them room in excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you so smiley today?" Sebastian ruined my mood already as he spoke to me. I'm dreading now.

"Because," I whipped around to face Sebastian. "I get to see _Ash._ Who _treats_ me _better_ than _you_." I smiled up at him.

"You emphasized a lot of words…" he nodded to himself. "Yes, he can treat you better than me, but you don't know that twisted dark angel like me. He will purify the world and destroy mankind-" I cut him off.

"You mean like you? Don't you destroy mankind by forming a contract on suffering kids and then eat their souls at the end?" I snapped back at him as his expression was surprised, then turned back into a calm expression, holding down his rising irritation.

"You know I love you and care for you, Elena. Don't be so mean, or else the baby will hurt you again." I heard the slight irritation in his voice. Oh no...he's hurt.

"You pained me right the start. How can I forgive you? It's kind of hard to." I walked away from him.

When it came to Ash's arrival, I was the one to greet him with a bright happy smile that I could never give to Sebastian. "Hi, Ash!" I waved at him as he gave me a gentle smile on his face.

"Elena, we have some business to take care of. Can you do the garden since our gardener is out today?" Ciel looked over at me.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, walking outside to the backyard.

I was picking up weed from the ground that was surrounding the grown flowers. I wiped the sweat that was trickling down the forehead with my arms that weren't covered in dirt. "Getting myself dirty after I got myself a new clean uniform…" I grumbled.

"Thought you might need some water," I heard a voice behind me and I turned around. There stood Ash with his gentleman smile.

"Aww thanks Ash." I took of the garden gloves and stood up, wiping dirt off from my skirt and taking the glass water out from his gloved hands.

"If you're tired, then I could do it for you." I choked on my water from hearing that.

"Noooooo, Sebastian would kill me if he saw you doing my work. I can't let you do that for me. You're too kind." I refused his offered.

"A pregnant lady like you shouldn't do hard labor. It would hurt you. I should be disappointed in Sebastian and Master Ciel for making you do this. You should come work in the castle with me." He showed off his charming smile. "I, for sure won't let you do hard labor to harm your condition." My eyes lightened from his statement.

"I'm sorry," an arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me in. "She has to stay with the father of the child. It's low of you to get on to her like that. Yes, it was my young master mistake to put her to that duty, but I'll take care of it. Mustn't you leave now? It's time for you to go. I bid you farewell." Sebastian waved at Ash leaving.

I turned around to face him. "Why are you doing this to me?! I wanted to talk to him!" I retorted in anger.

"He's not a good person, Elena! I'm telling you this for your own safety. You're going to get hurt or even killed by him at least. I won't harm you because you're carrying my child."

"But you did in the beginning!" I reminded him on the first day that I found him and he was going to kill me for coming for him. "Leave me alone!" I pushed him away from me, before stomping off inside my room to cool down. But I stopped midway in the hallway. "Crap, I share room with Sebastian!" I totally forgot about that fact, so I made a U-turn to turn back around, but then I ended up crashing into someone's chest.

"Oi, what where you're going Elena, you could've gotten yourself hurt." I heard Sebastian scolded me.

"Well, it's not my fault that you were also walking this way!" I retorted, moving myself away from him so the space between us was far.

"At least I was conscious when I was walking unlike you, who was daydreaming about your Prince Charming Ash to come. But you know you can't leave since if you do, the baby will harm you like last time. I know you wouldn't want that. You want this baby that's why you found me to lure me in to get you into this trap of hell." He remarked, causing me to boil in frustration.

"Why are you so confusing?! One day you care, the next you're cold and mean to me. What's up with you?! Maybe I should quit this job to work with Ash! I don't care if the baby kills me because it was you who spilled the seed…! Why should I be with the father of my child if he doesn't even want me…? He tried to kill me because I bared the child..!" I hissed at him, shooting out my anger towards him. Running away is my only option even if it means I'll be dead by this demon baby. I forced my legs to run out of the manor. I'm never coming back to face him or the manor again. I don't even want to hear the name of the household or the butler.

 **Sebastian POV:**

She spat all her rage at me as her cold eyes stared angrily at me… I didn't do anything to stop her. It's hard to love someone that you have no affection for because it's useless. I just can't seem to open up to her.

I'll let her go to figure out the hard way when she's with Ash. She doesn't need me or my help. I won't be there when she really wants me because I'm the only one who can save her from that misery of Ash, but it's not my time yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ash, I'm sorry if I'm bothering to come out here…" I apologized, because I ran all the way to the castle. "N-never mind, I should leave..! I must be bothering you." I abruptly stood up, but was quickly stopped by his hand wrapping around my wrist.

"Stay. I don't want you to go back to him. He's not worth your time since he doesn't even care for you, isn't that why you came here? Come work here, I'll be your open arms, accepting you. I won't give up on you." His angelic smile entangled me. I felt bubbly inside, I don't know what to feel!

"Really?!"

"Yes, like I said, I won't let you do hard labor. Come with me," he gestured and I followed behind him.

Ash is so kind. He's even letting me work in this big castle. He was tall like Sebastian, but more gentle and kind than Sebastian. He's truly an angel from the heavens. He was a beautiful man that could have any woman, but he's the loyal one.

"Here is the room, you'll be sleeping in. It's right next to mine since if something happens, come to my room. Inside your room," he opened the door of it. "Looks fancier than the Manor you worked in." I chuckled at his small joke. "Your uniform is inside of the dresser. Go ahead and change, I'll be outside." He closed the door behind him.

I grinned widely, couldn't contain my excitement. I get to work with him! I get to work with Ash! Out of the Hells of Phantomhive, I'm free without Sebastian dragging me down. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room to meet Ash, leaning against the wall as he patiently waited.

"I'm done." My walk had an up beat to it. I felt at home now….before I wasn't.

"You look lovely in that uniform. Black doesn't suit your complexion. Light colors do." He complimented me. He's such a lady killer, and I bet he knows it.

"Oh, thank you!" I shyly blushed, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Don't hide that beautiful redness from your face. You look so adorable." He lifted up my chin and pinched my cheeks.

"Stop…!" I covered my dark redden face. "You make me blush with your compliments."

"Because you know that you're adorable." He softly gripped my hands and pull it down to see my face. "Smile for me,"

I was trying to make a poker face, but failed as the straight thin lips curled up into a smile. I moved my eyes to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, follow me," he pulled me along with him.

 **Sebastian POV:**

"Ugh… How disgusting. The way he touches her face like that," I watched them from afar. "I don't understand why she's red because of that. It's just a compliment. That fallen angel isn't kind...he's actually Satan. He's going to be killing more people than me if he continues to purify the impure." I was a ticking bomb… I wanted to explode right now.

Then I was hit by a sudden realization, "Why am I even watching her? Wait, I'm only watching her to suffer slowly with that bastard…" I growled, pushing those weird feelings that I actually care for her.

 **Elena POV:**

I was walking around with Ash, feeling more positive about life than I was before. But I also felt like those piercing demon eyes were watching over me, creepily. I looked over my shoulders for like the sixth time.

"What's wrong? I've been glancing at you and you've been looking back over your shoulders. What's wrong? Is there something bothering you? If there is, tell me." Ash concernedly asked, stopping in his track.

"...I feel like I'm being watched, but I think it's just my imagination playing with my mind." I reassured him with a smile.

"If you say so. But if it comes back, I'll be your knight and shining armor." He teased, nudging me.

"Woo, sometimes I wonder why don't you have a lover? You're a gentleman, but maybe it's because you're a busy man and I get it." I walked ahead of him. I wanted to ask him, but now after asking I'm a bit embarrassed.

"Indeed, I am always busy taking care of the Queen, I do want to settle down someday even if I'm still working here as her butler. I don't mind if it's you." He was teasing me again.

"Oh, stop it!" I turned around once again to face him. "You're playing around. We also just met, we need to get to know each other and create a bond."

"Isn't that why you're working here? I'm trustworthy, am I not?" God, he's twisting my words. "We're creating our bond right now." He came close behind me, breathing against my ear, making me shake underneath him. It was tempting, but I controlled myself and not gave in.

"L-let's get back to work..!" I pulled him in front of me.

 **Sebastian POV:**

I sighed, staring at the room she lived in for awhile before I drew her away from here. "Little Elena...you're going to regret leaving here and me." I closed the door shut, locking it so no one would get inside to clean the room or change the bedding.

I went to the kitchen to brew tea for the young master. I rolled in the trolley into his office, "It's tea time, young master." I rolled up to his desk and set out his cup of tea, then pouring it inside the teacup.

"You seem tensed. Is it because your baby mama is gone so you're not having fun of being mean to her?" He sneered at me, holding back his smile that was coming through his concealed expression.

"Don't taunt me. She can deal with Ash be herself since she chose to stay with him not me-" I was cut off by the young master.

"How do you know she's with Ash, hmm? Were you spying on her? I thought you didn't care about her?" He proudly smirked at me, knowing that I lost this conversation.

"She still carries my child, why can I not watch over her? There's nothing wrong." I stated matter-of-fact.

"But aren't you jealous that she's not happy around you? She's happier with Ash. You can even see it in her eyes that were dull before she left this horrible place because of your doing to her." He blew off the steam before sipping it quietly. "But it's not my concern to care what you do to her now since you lost her. I thought I could make magic happen, but it seems like she walked out on her own."

He was hammering nails into my head...annoying it is to hear this from a little child like him talking back to me. "I'll take my leave," I bowed before leaving the office.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been weeks since I've been working here with Ash in the Queen's castle. I felt restless for some reason, maybe it's because I'm not eating properly due to not getting fed by...souls. It's scary to think about it, but I do need to eat. I was dazing out as I also felt nauseous, slowly wanting to puke but I know that nothing will come out since I haven't ate anything like literally NOTHING. I can even say I starved myself because no food can satisfy me. I didn't want to be weak and crawl back to Sebastian because he already knows that I can't survive without him. He's my only resource of food and shelter, I guess.

"Elena…" I was shaken by the shoulder. I slowly gazed up at the person like a zombie wanting to eat brain. My complexion was very pale now since I haven't ate, and also didn't have much energy left in me before I pass out.

"Yes..?" A weak whisper came out from my pale pink lips as I stared up at Ash, who was staring down at me, worriedly with his eyes narrowing from my poor and sick condition that I was in right now.

He sat down next to me, rubbing my back. "You need to eat. You look bad, almost close to dead." He moved his hands to hold onto mine, squeezing it firmly, making me feel a bit better but not totally better.

"I'm sorry. My child is picky with its food that I eat, but I'll take care of my health, don't worry." I tried to ease him, but I know that he wasn't buying it. In this state, I might even die… I can feel it running through my veins like my blood is turning cold. Ash is a great person and a gentleman, but I'm missing something in my life. Something didn't feel complete in my life and it felt very old. There was a void in my heart that wasn't there before. Ash was too nice to me..maybe I- no, I don't. I'm not turning back. I felt for a reason.

"Elena, look at me," He lifted up my chin to stare at my eyes. "I'm worried about you and your health. Please find something to eat before you start hurting yourself. I care very much about you, close enough to say I love you."

Woah woah woah...that escalated quickly. Yeah Ash is like a Prince to me with good qualities but I couldn't bring myself to say I have feelings for him. It just felt wrong in some means. Being too shocked from his words, I couldn't say anything even with my mouth hanging open.

He now stroked my hair gently with his fingers lacing through each strands of my hairs. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything right now. I know I said a lot and you just need to process it...but I do love you, Elena." He tucked the hairs that was blocking my face behind my ears. "I won't be here for a few days because of the Queen giving me special orders. Please stay here and take good care of yourself. Goodbye." He kissed my hand and left me alone.

As I sat alone, I had thoughts trailing in my head and I mumbled out, "I miss Sebastian." That void in my heart was missing Sebastian. His bitchy-self that I missed the most. Ash was just too much of a nice guy. I don't mind nice guys, but they're just too much right now. I unconsciously rubbing my bump as my thoughts lingered about him. "You miss him too, right, baby?" I talked down to the fetus. "Ah…!" I bent over in pain, taking that pain as answer to 'yes'. "This child is going to kill me if I don't get food by Sebastian. I don't want his help, but I need it because I'm not demon like him that could easily get souls like him." I painfully chuckled, feeling each pain from my lower stomach by the demon child.

Just as Ash said, he wasn't here in the castle. It felt lonely not to talk to someone that I knew. Ash was the only person who I did talk to. I didn't have any duties to do, so I went out of the castle to find Sebastian. I didn't know at heart if I'm really admitting that I do want him or not. I'm just utterly confused with the word 'love'. I've been hurt and betrayed with the one that I actually loved with my heart and soul to be rejected and used. I had a horrible past to begin with.

I road a carriage to the manor. "Long time no see…" I whispered with my tone a bit happy than dreadful. I got off the carriage and paid the man who drove it. After that, I walked all the way to the entrance and knocked on the door. I was waiting to see Sebastian opening the door with his cocky smirk, but I got was one of the other maids that worked in the manor. "Um, hi, where's Sebastian?" I asked the maid.

Her troubled expression told me everything. It let my heart and hopes down. When I actually thought I'll see him just for food because I'm slowly dying here. "I see…" I mutter out as the maid heard me. I turned around and was about to leave before she called me out, "wait!" I turned around to stare at her.

"This is what we heard what happened to them…" she ushered me inside as she told me what happened.

I finally came back from the manor to the castle. "Where were you, Elena? I was looking for you…!" Ash ran to me, gripping onto my shoulders in a firm grip as his eyes were popping out at me, seeing that I'm here...and fine.

"I just went in town to look around since I-" I was harshly cut off by him.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" His anger shot out of nowhere like a lighting firecracker.

With a shocked expression, I couldn't tell if this was the _real_ Ash that I was looking at. He would never yell or raise his voice at me like that, or was it just an illusion like Sebastian said, he was a fallen angel, numerous times that Sebastian had to keep on reminding me but I wouldn't listen.

"Ash." Instead of trembling voice that I would usually use when I was scared, it changed to a growl. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

Eyes widening, he bowed instantly to me, knowing what he did wrong. "I'm sorry. I-I was just scared...to lose someone close to me...that is you." It was supposed to sound romantic like in those plays I went to as a child, but now that I'm older, it was the most cheesiest line I ever heard in reality and to my face.

"If you cared about me, please don't yell at me when I come back." I harshly spoke to him, staring right in the eyes at him. "I know I'm casting off a harsh vibe because I'm just irritated right now. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I walked off to my quarters.

 **Ash POV:**

I thought she was onto me, knowing that I was a fallen angel, but I guess she doesn't listen to Sebastian no matter how many time he told her that I was one.

I did suspect that something was off from her since she was giving off her anger and irritation at me. I just didn't want to lose her because I need to kill that child inside of her. It's already killing her as I speak right now. It's only hungry for souls, if there's no souls then it eats her and she must've known that a long time ago when she entered this castle.

I chuckled sinisterly, knowing that she doesn't know what happened to the Sebastian and Ciel. I walked out from the castle to the dungeon where Sebastian was located.

I walked down many flights of stairs down to where the deep ends were located. I walked to the only cellar that glowed out light. I opened the door as it creaked, waking up Sebastian in the process. "Tch…" He spat out at me.

"Elena seems to be fine living with me. She seems to be more better than she was living with you." I smirked at him to make him jealous.

"Good. I don't have to care about what happens to her." He bluntly replied, not caring a damn about her or not even trying to ask about her.

I turned my back at him, not wanting to face him. "Are you that heartless to not care about your baby mama? She's dying for god's sake. Her pale skin and lip, tired bored eyes, fragile like a feather, cold to the touch, I'm going to kill that child for her to survive and to cleanse her heart, soul, and body." I whipped my head to look at him. "I see your eyes widening. Are you scared for her?"

He kept his eyes on me.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Why be scared if you let her go and threw her out? If you wanted her to be with you, you could've been nicer and let her in, but you didn't for your own reason of not loving her. You don't have to love her but love the child. She's just your disposal of another soul to eat when the child comes out, isn't she?" I didn't get an answer from him. At least he's listening. "I think she misses you, but I'll erase those memories of you since you were a bad man in her life, making her suffer in the manor and forcing her to hold that child of yours. Goodbye. I'm going to check up on Mama Elena." I waved before closing the cellar door.

 **Sebastian POV:**

I growled in irritation and anger. How dare his do this to her? The more I'd say, the more he would try to resolve the situation. Being chained up didn't help and with Ciel not commanding me, it sucks because I can't release my true nature to him.

"Elena…" I whispered out her name in shaky breath. "I'll come and save you before that angel does anything to harm you and the child you carry in your human womb." I swore to myself and to her even though she couldn't hear me or even know the situation I'm going through at this moment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Elena," A voice called out to me, making me wake up with my sleepily eyes looking around the room.

"Yes…?" My voice was a mouse speaking. It sounded so quiet, close enough to say you wouldn't be able to hear me. I was getting worried about my condition. Each passing day, I grow weak, tired and pale. This baby bump of mine wasn't growing since I couldn't provide it food. Then I slowly moved my eyes to the maid who called to me.

"Master Ash told me to watch over you because you've been out for a couple of days since he last talked to you." The maid replied.

"Where….is he….going?" My breathing was very weak. I feel like an old lady, breathing its last few words before death. I shifted myself to sit up.

"He's going to France for the Exposition Universelle." After hearing what the maid had said, I quickly jumped out of bed. I didn't care about my condition because no one can help me unless it's Sebastian. "Miss Elena!" She shouted, as I ran out from my room to the front castle to see Ash putting the bags in the carriage.

"Ash!" I yelled out to him and repeatedly until he heard my calls, then turning around to see me running toward him, holding me skirt up so I wouldn't trip and fall.

"E-Elena…?!" He looked shocked for a moment, before masking his face to his gentleman face that he always showed out to the world. I finally caught up to him with a pale red faced and breathless, grabbing onto his sleeve. "Elena, you need some rest. Please, go back inside the castle to rest until you're much more better." He pleaded, cupping my face with his white gloved hands.

"I'm fine really. I want to explore in Paris with you. Don't leave me here where I have to stay in bed all day until I recover. You don't have to worry about me, Ash, I'm going to be better than ever, trust me. I want to look at the arts and Eiffel Tower with you because I don't think I'll ever explore again outside of England, please." I quickly bowed, hair falling over my face as I really wanted to go. I don't want to stay in the castle no longer.

He heavily sighed, knowing that there's no way getting out of this. "If you wish, Elena." He bowed, making me feel a bit relieved that I could go.

"Thank you, Ash." I grabbed his hand and lightly jumped on my two feet with a pleasant smile on my pale face. Still feeling like crap but I can't do anything. "Let me help you put the bags away." I offered, but was quickly declined.

"No, I can not let you do that. You're a pregnant woman. I can't let you carry something heavy." He objected, blocking me from the bags from my view since he was tall like a tower to me.

"Ash," I stomped, voice growling, staring at him with my arms crossed. "It's not that heavy to lead me into a miscarriage or whatnot. It's not going to be that bad." I pushed aside him and picked up the bag, placing it inside the back of the carriage.

"A-ah…" He stammered, resuming back to putting the bags away as well.

After putting it away, Ash requested for me to sit inside the carriage, but again, I declined because I don't really want to sit with the Queen since it's going to be awkward. "No, Ash," I shook my head. "I'm sitting up with you." He was the coachman of this carriage.

"There's no way of getting through your stubbornness, is there?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' as I said it. "I'll be stubborn with you if I have to." I grinned at him, showing my white teeth and he chuckled lowly, being done with me.

Ash got on there first, then helping me up. We sat close to each other as he controlled the horse with the rein. The road was a bit bumpy but smooth, the sky was still a baby blue color, and the people were lively as ever.

"Have you been to Paris before?" I asked, bringing up a topic.

"Yes, a few times. I feel like those few times I visited, it got beautiful by each trip sounds crazy, doesn't it?" With a loving smile, he sighed, staring up at the sky for a second then looking forward to the rode.

"No, no it doesn't. Places can change even within that time frame. Show me some places then, if you want." Now I felt tired, but I can't show it to him. I don't want him to worry about me.

"Aren't you tired? I can see it from your body language. You're leaning back to get comfortable as possible. If you're tired, come sleep on my shoulder. It's okay, I don't mind to have a beautiful lady like you to sleep on me." He teased, making me slap his arm playfully.

"How smooth you are?" I couldn't help but smile at him. "But I'll take the chance to sleep on you because I am tired. Please don't say that I should've stayed at the castle, because that line is getting waaaayy annoying." I rolled my eyes before laying my head on his broad shoulder.

"Don't we look like a couple?"

"Don't know…" My eyes were slowly dropping on me, but I kept on forcing them to stay awake. "Fall asleep, Elena. Don't force your mind to stay awake if it's wanting to rest." He gently spoke with his voice soothing me to sleep as exhaustion was pulling me down to a deep dark world.

" _Push, Miss Elena, push!" I looked around to see nurses around me in the room that I used to live in the Phantomhive's Manor. I was unaware what was happening, but what was pulling my conscience back was the back from my womanhood stretching wide open from the child I bared._

" _AHHH!" I screamed in pain as I clenched the beddings until my knuckles were white. There was nothing that could numb this torturous pain from my lower region. My eyes were shifting around the room. There were three nurses in the room, trying to help me give birth to the demon child that Sebastian had planted inside of me. Then again, I screamed another painful push of trying to get this child out of me. My skin was burning from all the strength from pushing and being tired._

" _Come on, Miss Elena, the baby is almost coming out. Just a few more pushes!" One of the nurses encouraged me, but I had no more strength to push… "Miss Elena!" I heard shouting as my eyes were spinning around._

 _Then, I felt a tight grip holding my left hand. I forced my head to turn, and I saw Sebastian holding my hand, helping me get through the child delivery. He moved his hand up to my head and wiped the beads of sweat that were forming and falling, then slid it down to caress my cheek. "I told you that I'd come back. Elena, you can deliver this child of ours." He leaned forward to kiss my lips._

 _Now I didn't feel tired. I had some little energy in me to get this baby out from me. I pushed out one last time before I heard crying from the living demon child that entered this beautiful world that we lived in. I hit my head back against the pillows that were lifting my body and head upwards. "S...Sebastian," I called out to him with a joyful smile that I'd never thought showed in this beautiful moment of time._

" _Yes, my love?" He pushed back some of my hairs that were stuck on my face._

 _The nurse gave me our child in my arms, wrapped in a cozy white blanket. Our child looked so calm and quiet now, before it was crying like crazy from the washing and clean off from my blood. I snuggled close against the warm baby, crying from this creation that I made with Sebastian. "Sebastian, I-"_

My eyes quickly opened from a big crashing noise. I looked around to see that I wasn't on the carriage, sleeping on Ash's shoulder, I was on a moving ship…! I ripped off the blankets to look out at the window in the room that I was sleeping in. "No way…" It was my first time on a ship.

"Yes way." I turned around me to see Ash standing at the doorway with a trolley at hand.

"You carried me on the ship didn't you?"

"Yes, because I didn't want to wake you up from the dream you were having. You were scrunching your face up, looking like a bunny, you know?" He started to pour some tea in a cup.

Oh yeah… I had that dream of giving birth to this child. I started to rub my lower stomach in recalling parts of the dream. But I wished that the dream could've lasted longer than shorter. I wanted to see the gender of my child. I felt like this was a sign for some reason deep down in my heart. "Did I really looked like a bunny?" I asked, holding the tea that Ash gave me.

"Yes you did. It was adorable to see your baby faced expression." He teased me once again. I wonder how much he'll tease me.

 **-Time Skip-**

I was out on the deck of the ship with the sun setting, casting a sun kissed glow on my pale white skin. My skin was never this pale. I looked like I was dead, the walking dead to be corrected. "Elena, come inside the ship. It's getting dark and cold now. Since we're in the middle of the sea traveling to France, you'll need the most sleep as possible and also anything can happen in the waters. I don't want anything to happen to you, so come inside with me." He held a hand out to me and I proceeded to walk toward him.

I pushed my flying hair back from the direction of the wind that was blowing at me. I linked arms with Ash as we went inside the ship. "I have some news to tell you." Ash's voice sounded dead serious now.

"What is it?"

"Never mind. It's not important now. But aside from that, we have to share a room together. It turns out that this ship doesn't have a lot of rooms, I'm sorry." I had to think about it for a second before realizing that Ash and I will have to share a room together and even the bed! My face immediately was turning red, a bright red.

"Oh Elena, I won't be sleeping on the bed with you, I'll be on the sofa to sleep on, giving you space and comfort on the bed." Ash was being too nice with me. He's never stubborn to what I see, but he can release his anger by accident.

"O-oh thanks, Ash. You're too kind."

We entered the room and got settled. He gave me one of his pjs to sleep in since I didn't bring anything with me. His clothings were big and loose on me. No matter how much I declined to wear his night clothing, he shoved me in the bathroom to wear it. I crawled in bed as he was tucking me in like a child. "Are you going to read me a story?" I joked, remembering that my mother would read me stories before I fell asleep.

"If you want to." He sat at the edge of the end, already changed, looking handsome even in night clothing.

"No you don't. I was just joking, if you could tell." I chuckled out before feeling tired once again. "Well, goodnight, Ash. I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight, Elena." Ash walked to each candles to blow off the fire that were lit in the room. When the last candle light blew off, it was now pitch black with the moonlight shining in the small window in this room. I closed my eyes to have that dream I had before, hoping that it'll come back to me.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I woke up, I saw Ash appearing down at me, smiling as he awakened me up from my slumber. "Good morning, Elena, we've arrived to France." He helped me get up from bed.

"Really?" The excitement in me was exploding. I wanted to looked around the place and see what they have over here.

"Yes, really. Let's go," he said, sticking his hand out to me and I took it to follow him out of the ship to the dock.

With a carriage arriving, Ash placed the suitcases at the back and I sat with him in the front. As we were making our way to art museum, Ash was pointing out places that he went before and saying if it changed or stayed the same from when he came to Paris. Just everything about Paris was beautiful. How lovely couples held hands, walking with each other out in the day with only them staring at each other because they're in love. I wished I had that love...but I don't.

"What's wrong? Your face shows envy of the couples around us. Do you want to hold hands with me to feel better?" He had no shyness from saying that to me. Wasn't he confident to ask me that.

With a rush of heat getting to me. "I… I'm good! It's fine really, I don't need it." I declined his bold offer because I had no heart to give myself hope. My feelings were undetectable with everything going on around or in me.

We stopped at the museum, but I decided to explore off by myself since Ash was busy watching the Queen. I walked around the shops located near the arts museum. The food were looking sooo good but I had no money to buy anything really so I could watch people eat, sadly. "Isn't this place call the City of Love as well or something?" I murmured, trying to remember where I heard that from.

Feeling lonely, I decided to go up on the Eiffel Tower alone. I will embrace my loneliness I'm feeling right now. I made my way to the tower and stepped inside the elevator as it pulled me up to the top. The door opened and I walked out, seeing a beautiful sight before my eyes. Up here from this high distance, everything was so tiny. It was cute. The people were like ants, crawling around the place. I felt big like a giant, staring down at this magnificent place.

I was getting hit by the waves of pain and nausea. I gripped onto the railing tightly, trying to keep my balance. I didn't want to move at all so I wouldn't faint, but even standing my head was spinning around. I slowly went down onto my knees to sit down from this headache that was taking over me. "Why not…?" My body slumped over and the dark shadows were slowly taking over my vision.

 **Sebastian POV:**

I stopped in place to feel a familiar connection near me. I spun around to see if there was anyone that I knew or recognized from somewhere, but I guess wrong since there weren't anything that I could remember.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" The young master asked, staring up at me, almost close to glaring.

"Someone I know is here somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it." My eyes searched but no faces were known to me. I was going to push it aside since the feeling was just trying to annoy me. It was just irrelevant since I'm on duty.

"Ah, Sebastian, it's good to see you here today in Paris." It was none other than Ash who had to appear in my face.

"Oh, hello there, Ash. I didn't know you would be here with the Queen," I said in a matter-of-fact voice, not caring much about him or why he's in my face.

"And Elena. She's not here around me, but exploring around since she went off of her own. Don't worry, Sebastian, she's safe from any bad things...like you." He sneered at me with his piercing eyes digging into my heartless, black soul. "Don't your heart yearns for her? She hasn't been eating for quite some times because _she needs to feed on souls_." He balled his right hand into a fist and laying it over his heart.

I showed a neutral expression, concealing the feelings that were swooning inside of me, slowly taking over my words that I was trying to form. But instead, I chose not to say anything.

"Sebastian!" The young master called in the nick of time.

"I'm sorry, I must leave and attend to my young master." I bowed, happily, leaving from his pure aura that he was bringing out.

I quickly strode up to the young master, thanking him that he grabbed me out from that heavy conversation that Ash and I were having.

"Well, isn't it your fault?" Once again he had a comeback, cracking a glass cup over my head as it bleeds out regret.

"I like how you always have a comeback to everything, young master. You'll be having many, many money to raise for the orphans' houses with your sharp comeback." I tried to hold my sharp tone in, trying not to get totally angry with my master because he's only just an arrogant, sharp kid.

"I'm already rich, Sebastian. I can offer money to the orphans any time I want." He glared, then turning away from me.

Soon after the incident of the flying monkey attacking the young master, he ran off to safety as I fought to capture it. The people were screaming, running, just making things even worse than before. I finally caught the money. "This nuisance monkey, causing a big ruckus…" I mumbled, angrily, as this day of mine was being ruined by the magic of Ash. I even spotted him at the corner of my eye, but I could care less about it.

 **Elena POV:**

"Elena….! Elena….!" I heard a faded voice calling out to me. It was audible, but was so far from reach.

Opening my eyes were hazing. I saw a blurry small figure staring down at me. The movement was small as their small hands shook me back and forth, trying their hardest to get me conscious.

"Elena, remember me?" The figure was getting crystal clear with in seconds. "Ciel Phantomhive? Do you recall?"

"Yes, I remember you." I slowly nodded, trying to get up from the ground.

"You're so pale and weak looking…" He muttered, staring at my poor condition.

"Oh Ciel, are you trying to ignore your Queen?" We both turned around to see… The Queen of England…?

"Isn't she a bit too young to be the Queen?" I turned my head to Ciel.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Later?" Does he mean I'm going back home with Ciel and… Sebastian?

"Elena and Ciel! Surprise to see you here, mostly you Elena." Ash suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Me? Why me?" I didn't understand what was going on.

"Come here dear," Ash motioned, and I looked back to Ciel, not knowing if I should go or not.

I get up, slowing walking to Ash, but something inside of me had a bad feeling. I slowly saw Ash pulling out his sword that he carried and it clicked, Ash was going to kill Ciel! I turned myself back around to grab Ciel, but instead I was grabbed along with Ciel to be protected by none other than Sebastian. He pulled me close to his chest, making me scared yet shocked with my heart pounding as if he was my crush that made me go crazy.

I heard Ash scoffed, slowing down his pace, staring at me, only me. "So, I see… Going back to that demon who left you. Why be with him if I could give you something better?!" He voice and expression changed drastically. His twisted expression showed a killer man in his eyes. His voice deepened in disappointment in me. "Why do you carry his demon child?! You are dying, Elena. Come here with me to purify the child. No harm will be done." With opened arms he held out.

In my guts, I knew if I return back it would be bad. "So he knew…" I whispered. I couldn't believe that he knew… Maybe what Sebastian said was right. Ash is a fallen angel.

"She doesn't want you, Ash. Right from the start she has chosen me not you. It never have been you." Sebastian declared, before Ash went back to charging at us.

Sebastian moved to protect us by fighting against Ash. I was breathing quite heavily and Ciel took noticed of me, scooting his way to support me as I leaned all my weight onto him. I looked up at where the both men were fighting. "Ciel, stop them. They're going to destroy the tower and kill some people because of it." I softly spoke, feeling tired again, wanting to sleep once more.

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel yelled, making Sebastian jump back in front of Ciel.

"Why?" Sebastian questioned, but couldn't he see it was obvious that people will die?

"You're causing a commotion, and plus people will die." Ciel retorted back, caring about the people who's getting involved.

"Why should it matter? They're just human." How coldly Sebastian felt about humans.

I wish I didn't hear that, I wish I wasn't here... I moved myself away from Ciel, putting my distance between them. "I guess I can die too, right, Sebastian? Because I'm just human… You never cared about me that's why Ash was the only one I went to because he actually did care, but I'm just surrounded by lies." The emptiness was growing larger inside of my heart. I was nothing to people, and I hated it.

I stormed off to the elevator, leaving behind everyone. No one won't care if I'm dead because I wasn't important to them. "This baby can be the death of me…." I opened the door, stepping a foot in, but then I was suddenly lifted up in the air.

"Elena, let me take you back home since Sebastian doesn't want you. I know you heard it too. He doesn't care if humans die because they're just humans." Ash thinks he'll get me back, but he's wrong, way wrong.

"Put me on the ground." I was hanging on his hand, not being carried.

He did what I said and landed me on the ground gently. "Well are you going to come back with me?" He asked, still wondering.

"Take me home. I want to go home."

"As you wish," He bowed, not asking me anymore questions.

I didn't turn back to stare at Sebastian or Ciel because I just couldn't... It was painful.

 **Sebastian POV:**

I watched her walk away with Ash and the Queen.

"How cruel you sounded in her ears. You could tell she was going to cry from what you said about humans." Ciel scoffed once more.

 _'I guess I can die too, right, Sebastian? Because I'm just human… You never cared about me that's why Ash was the only one I went to because he actually did care, but I'm just surrounded by lies.'_

Her words were glued in my head, making me feel like the bad guy in this situation. But I lost her again after just holding her in my arms for those last seconds. I shifted my gazed up to the young master, "Let's go home."

 **Elena POV:**

The day after the trip to France, I walked inside the castle to see if I need to take anything back so I can go find another place to crash, and even maybe die. I was packing little clothing that I brought over here. I angrily stuffed it in the bag that I carried. There was knocking on the door, but I didn't want to answer. I hoped that they'll just go away, knowing that I'm not in here or I just don't want to answer you.

"I'm coming in, Elena!" It was the voice of Ash.

I didn't want to see him either.

"I don't want you in here!" It was too late, he let himself in without my consent. "Ash-" before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed ahold of my face, squeezing it to give me little pain.

"I see that you're leaving. You're not going to leave, my dear." He was totally changing on me. He's showing his dark side to me and I was scared of him. I fear the most of me and the child.

With all of my strength, I pushed him away from me, stumbling back. "I am no prisoner, Ash! I am human with dreams, achievements, and-" He pushed me down onto the bed, pinning me down with his hands and body.

His face was close to mine. "What dream and achievement? You have nothing on your dirty little hands. All you achieve was carrying a demon's child, is that what you call an achievement?" He quickly pulled back. "You let him take over you just like that? How weak of you. You didn't fight back with him because you thought he was just so handsome that one day you'll never have the chance to meet him again! Isn't that why your friends you made betrayed you? Because you weren't anything value to them. They used you. You're only a toy… And you're already done for."

I couldn't help but cry. Everything he said were true. I'm just a weak person after all.

"Admitting it already?" He scoffed, then walking out of the room, locking the door, making my eyes widened.

"No…!" I ran to the door pounding it hard, trying to break it open or just something for the door to open. "Let me out, Ash!" I yelled, hitting the door with my fist.

"Tomorrow, dear." That's all he said before retreating his footsteps from the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to be restricted from my neck. My tired eyes gazed around my surrounding to find that I'm not in my room that I was in last night. "Where am I…?" I tried to move, but in the end I would get my neck hurt from the moving and tugging. All I remembered was that I was packing up my things from the castle but Ash came in and he talked, after that, he locked me inside my room, not letting me leave. After blinking for a few times, my eyes were wide awake. I was trapped in an empty swimming pool with a thick metal band around my neck and chains attached to it keeping me in place, piercing through the pool's walls to restrict me. I was chained all the way at the back where it's the deep end.

"Am I going to drown?" I worried in fear, thinking about how my life has become to this. "Don't tell me that he's going to pour water in the pool…." I squeezed my eyes shut, rapidly breathing.

SLAM

I opened my eyes from the bold, big sound coming from the other side of the room. I screamed, hoping it was a stranger to save me than Ash to watch me suffer, "Someone help! Please!" The chains raddled as I moved around in place.

CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK

The footsteps drew closer and closer to where I was. In my mind, I was hoping that it was Sebastian or someone else. From the view that I could see, I saw something white and it hit me, making me angry. "Ash, I know you're here! Just let me go!" I know pleading would do no good, but I'm stuck here and can't do a thing. I needed to voice myself.

"Elena, dear," he stood right at the edge of the pool, staring down at me with a smirk on his damn face. "All I wanted to do was to help you but it seems like you are too stubborn to accept my help." He crouched down with a saddened and hurt expression.

I bit my lips in anger, not too hard that it'd bleed. The heat was getting to me. "Let. Me. Go." I growled, eyes piercing at him with hatred.

"Sorry," I suddenly feel water on me.

"Is this….water?" I looked up at him, trying to rub it with my chin and shoulder because it didn't feel like water.

"No, it's not. It's none other than holy water." He grinned widely, seeing that my expression had darken. "I'm going to make you drown in holy water so it can cleanse your inside, killing that demon inside. Even if Sebastian tried to save you, he couldn't because it will sting his skin, might even melt it off his old bones." Ash couldn't contain his laughter as he laughed loudly, holding his face as he kept on laughing like a crazed man. "No one can save you, Elena. Your weak state can't help you. You're already dead at the end of the day. Well enough chit chat, I have to go and cleanse the whole world!" He stood up, staring at me one last time before heading out.

"Ash, you little-" I stopped my sentence as holy water came spurting out inside the pool. It already has begun. "Have fun drowning in the holy water." The door slammed shut, leaving me to drown in my sins.

I panicked with eyes sorrowing around to see what I can do to save myself. The water was pooling underneath my feet as I tried to think of a way to save myself from this mess that I was stuck in. I knew the only person who could save me was Sebastian. "Sebastian….please save me…" I closed my eyes, breathing in sharply, praying to be saved by him. I know he wouldn't want his child to die either, that's why he kept me alive throughout this trivial event.

The sounds of pain filled my ears as people were dying in London. The smell of fire burning filled the air even where I stood to die. From my hips and below was wet by water, holy water to be exact. I gave up trying to save myself; no one is coming to save me. "Ash...what have you done?" I murmured painfully, relaxing myself in the water as it slowly kills me.

The building was crumpling by the fire that was unraveling its flame to destroy what was called life. In my guts, I knew I wouldn't survive, I wouldn't live to another day, I'd be dead. "I'm sorry…" I awaited death. "I'll die with sins…" The time has come to where I finally die. "I'd never thought that I would die by drowning." I slid my hands down to my lower stomach, clenching the wet shirt as I said, "This baby will never live," the water rises up to my chest. "Just take me already…" a tear slipped down my cheeks, waiting for what will become of me.

I felt a stinging sensation at my lower stomach. My human flesh protecting the demon inside of me that would've died if it touched this sacred water. I concealed my pain from leaving my mouth and squeezed my teared eyes shut. Death was already knocking at my door, ready to take our souls away from this world that's now covered in flames.

The water reached up to my neck as it was getting harder to breath, pouring out more water, two times faster than before. "Sebastian," that was my last word before the water went above my head. It was the end. The stinging sensation increased. It became the holy fire that killed everything and everyone. I felt it slowly killing my child. There was nothing to do to stop this agonizing pain. I have no choice but to let it subside. I let it take over me; I gave into the pain and suffering; I was weak to fight back and to think about the future for this little child inside of me.

My conscience was telling me to raise up my hand for hope outside the pouring water. And when I did… I felt a tight grip wrapping around my small delicate hand, "Elena!"


	13. Chapter 13

I felt a tight grip wrapping around my small delicate hand, "Elena!" A male shouted, sounding very familiar. His hand kept on pulling mine, trying to lift me up out of the water, but I wasn't coming up. I knew that the male could tell that there was something wrong.

It was getting harder to breath now since the oxygen I held was slowly escaping, leaving me to struggle as I tried to stay alive under water. SPLASH. A body jumped inside the water to save me. I tried to focus and recognize the person who jumped in the water. As I squinted at the figure, I finally knew who it was, "Se-" My lips parted to scream out his name but his lips were sealed against mine as he was giving me oxygen in this perfect kiss. I heard the chains breaking as he used his supernatural strength to break me free.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist, swimming up to the surface. I gasped for air as my head plopped up and out of the water, coughing a bit for staying underwater for too long and swallowing little water by accident. "S-Sebastian," I whispered to him, pushing back my wet hair from my face. He didn't look or answer me until I realized that he looked like he was in pain. My eyes grew wide, knowing what was happening. The water is obviously hurting him!

I extended my arms out to the edge of the pool and lifted myself up, then turning to Sebastian having a hand out to him as he grabbed it weakly, pulling him up with all my strength I've got and out of the pool, he toppled over me. His body was heavy on me, but I don't mind. I just wanted to feel him as I felt stupid that my emotion got me carried away in Paris. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I let my emotion carry me away." I wrapped my arms around to hug him tightly, scared to be apart from him.

I heard him cough for a bit before he said, "I should be the one who should be apologizing. I made you run away in the first place. I'd blame myself not you. You did nothing to deserve pain and suff-" He was cut off by his own suffering as he cough out blood from the Holy Water.

"S-Sebastian!" I rolled myself over to position him onto the wet tiles as he was violently coughing. "It's hurting you!" I was panicking, not knowing what to do. I was at lost of how to help him. His skin was turning red from the irritation from the sacred water from the god's. I didn't want to see him die because of me. "Sebastian, you're not going to die because of me! I miss your damn talking, retorts, words, face, and just everything about you! Your demon-self isn't going to die today!" I saw a smile curling on his lips as I had the courage to strip him from this toxic clothes. I threw off his tailcoat, gloves, and shoes including the socks to the side, and proceeded to unbutton his vest, button down shirt, and pants.

"Shy even though you're so determined to save me…" He chuckled, staring at my redden face. "You hated me with your guts, almost killed yourself because you couldn't handle me."

"Shut up, Sebastian. The reason why you never killed me because of Ciel; even if Ciel wasn't around with us, you wouldn't have killed me either way. Remember how I jumped off the window, wanting to die but you caught me in your arms? You didn't let me die because you really wanted the baby to live and survive. I know while I was staying in the castle with Ash, I knew you were watching. I felt it and knew it was you. So no matter if we're apart, you'll always be there for me because you do care for me and the child." I ripped off the last article off his body as he was fully nude. I felt the heat getting to me as I turned my head away from him, not wanting to look down at his lower region.

"Why look away if we had sex before?" He snickered even in his poor condition he's in.

"C-Come on! Let's find you a shower!"

Luckily there was a cleaning area in the building, as he was in the water, pouring clean water over him while I was stripping off my dress to clean myself as well. I walked to the women's section to find out that their water did not work even though I turned the faucet handle. "Damn…" I had no other choice but to go to the men's section where Sebastian was at.

I made my way to the men's side in my towel as I was getting nervous with each step I took. "Come in already. I can smell your fear all the way over here." Sebastian announced.

I was at the entrance, still scared to take a step in but I mustered my fear and stepped a foot in, without a doubt I walked inside with nothing to fear about since it's _only_ me and Sebastian. My eyes flickered side to side as I was trying to see where Sebastian was located so I can avoid being near him as I clean myself. I made my way to the dimmed large bathroom and then, "Darling, you don't have to go to the end to clean yourself. I'm already done cleaning and I might as well clean you since you're in a weak state." Sebastian came out of nowhere as I thought he was busy cleaning. He held my hand as led me to a big bath where he took to clean himself. "Go and step in." He helped me inside the bath, taking off the towel that was wrapped around me.

"Sebastian…!" I yelped, covering myself with my hands.

"It's okay. I washed you before when Ash had his scent on you, don't worry." He smiled gently, settling me down into the water, washing me down from head to toe. "Close your eyes." I did what he said and closed them as he poured water over my head, then I heard him squeeze a bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm going to shampoo your hair and clean you good. I don't want no fallen angel lingering onto your skin." He said, massaging his fingers onto my scalp. His fingers were gentle on my scalp, trying not to press too hard to hurt my head. Then his fingers threaded through the strands of my hair, lightly pulling it back as he twisted it around before washing it down.

Now that he mentioned about Ash, I wondered what happened to him. "Sebastian, what happened to the city and Ash?"

"Well Elena, Ash is dead because I killed him before collecting important information about your whereabouts and he was going to cleanse the world by burning everyone alive to purify what was unpurified. The world right now is in a big mess I can tell you that, but it'll be better within a few months. The young master is under the cares of our servants at this very moment while I went to save you after slaying Ash." He briefly explained.

Then there was silence between us once again until he spoke up, "At the moment of separation, I knew I deeply cared about because I didn't feel satisfied around the Manor without having to yell at you," when hearing that coming out from him, it made my mood a bit bitter. "But nonetheless, I missed you." He leaned down, having his hair brushing over my cheek as he kissed me! His warm devilish lips lapped over my lips multiple times, making me moan from the pleasure he was giving me.

He pulled back, caressing my face. "We'll continue this later because we need to get back as soon as possible since I don't want you to starve and the young master is waiting for me."

We walked out of the place in fresh pairs of clothes. The city was ruined and dark from the smoke of fire. "I'll take you home by carrying you." He scooped me in his arms and took me back to the manor.

"The manor is burned down…" I looked at the destroyed manor.

"I'm going to rebuild it since the young master and servants aren't here." He placed me down and started to repair the manor.

I was in awe as I saw him building the manor right before my eyes. "Amazing you are, Sebastian." I smiled, but then my stomach started to turn as it was hurting again.

He quickly appeared in front of me, holding onto me. "I need to get you souls. I'll need you to wait. I'll be quick about it." He jumped out from my sight and I was left alone with the unfinished manor. "Elena," I turned around to see Sebastian in a quick second.

"Very speedy." I comments.

"Close your eyes," I closed them as Sebastian's hand covered it to be very secure. I was waiting for something to happen, and then I felt his hot breath as he leaned in closer to my lips. I didn't know what I was waiting for so I opened my mouth, parting my lips open and wait. I felt the covers of my mouth's being touched but it wasn't a kiss that he was giving me. He quickly pulled back his hand and told me to open my eyes. "You thought I'd kiss you? No. I was only transferring your meal to you." He chuckled, brushing his bangs back.

"You're such a tease."

He came and closed the gap between us with his hands entangled in my hair. "Welcome home." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt oddly normal at the manor like nothing has changed even after Sebastian built the manor yesterday. It was only Sebastian and I since the servants were going to come back home with Ciel later on this week. I stared at the window in the room that I was first placed in when I came here. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I felt tired.

"Don't fall asleep just yet." My body jumped as I was startled by Sebastian who appeared out of nowhere behind me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." His hands was placed on my shoulders, gently moving them back and forth, massaging them nicely as I felt calm.

"It's fine." I completely leaned against his muscular chest, wanting to feel more of his kindness that he was offering me. I closed my eyes once more...

"I told you not to sleep." He strictly reminded me, gripping softly on my face as he turned my head to look at him. "Don't pout. You don't want to ruin your sleep cycle." He leaned in, pecking my pink lips. His lips were soft, very soft. I could even compare it to a baby's butt.

"You've changed so much since the day I met you." I whispered softly.

"Because I realized many things that happened with or without you. You mean something in my life. You're not a thrown ragdoll that was used up, you're a kitty who was thrown at me and I picked you up to care for." He pushed me down onto the bed, crawling over me.

"In your own way of 'caring'." I recalled the memories of him being so 'caring'. "But how is a ragdoll compare to a kitty? It doesn't make sense, Sebastian…" I looked dumbfounded at him.

"Well," He flopped over next to me. "Because I love kitties, you're my kitty, and this baby is my kitty too." He placed his white gloved hand on my lower stomach where the fetus was taking place. "I feel the heartbeat of the child. I'm glad that it's still alive even after what you've gone through." He started to scooch in as his arms were wrapping around me. "Your belly is a bit bigger than before."

"I see or feel no difference in my body. It feels like I'm not even pregnant at all to be honest." I glanced down at my belly.

"You just need to eat and then our baby will grow."

"Eat souls." I scoffed, then I turned a thought I had into a question. "But are you sure it isn't babies?" I asked.

"No it's not. There was only one heartbeat that was felt. The heartbeat wasn't irregular or anything, it was normal, one twenty to one sixty beats per minute. Don't worry. I'll protect the both of you." He face leaned in closer to kiss my lips, stroking my hair back.

"Let's explore around town. I don't want to stay inside the manor right now."

"Aren't you tired from yesterday?" He pecked my lips again.

"I'm never tired with you." I chuckled at my cheesiness, then becoming embarrassed of what I said.

"Sure. Let us go." He got off of me, standing next to the bed with a hand outward to me. "I'll help my little woman up." He smiled sweetly, as I took his hand into mine.

"Thank you, my handsome demon." My heart was thumping of how sweet he was acting. He has changed so much throughout my absence, and so have I. How did it come to this? Loving a man who was cruel to me at first then turning into a man who actually showed he cared and love me. We just needed to be hit by something to realize that we're both important to each other, especially if we're having a child.

We were out on the street of London as we strolled around after what happened yesterday. It legit felt like there wasn't a dying London here no more. It was like God or Mother Earth gave birth to London again. Nothing was damaged or burnt, everything was back to normal. How odd?

"Sebastian, let me ask you a question." I looked up at him as he was focused on walking.

"That is?"

"How many women have you been with?" It was a question that came out of nowhere, but I was really curious about it since he is a demon who lives a long time. He choked on his own saliva as he clearly heard what I said. "Hmmm?" I leaned closer to him. "I'm not going to be jealous. It's natural for a demon to have past lovers." I snickered.

He stopped walking, making me stop as well to see what's up. He bent down to my left ear and I felt his warm, hot breath next to it. I was shaking inside to see what he'll say. He opened his mouth, "That's a secret that'll never be telling."

"Okay. I see…" I pursed my lips in a thin line, making my dimple visible.

I felt a pinch on my cheek that was from Sebastian pinching me. "Don't be glum. It's not the right time that's it." He now patted my redden cheek after he released it from his forefinger and thumb.

"Yeah, sure. I feel stupid to ask that question. I'm not mad just to tell you." I huffed out, straining my face to look neutral.

"Liar." He threw his arm around my shoulders. "I'll tell you everything about me when the child is out and when you gain more trust in me. I know we love each other, but that doesn't we can't trust and bond even more than we have now." He snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me in.

"I guess…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, isn't it Sebastian Michaelis." A smooth yet monotone voice spoke out to Sebastian.

We both turned our heads to see who it was. "Claude Faustus." Sebastian grumbled, glaring at the man Claude Faustus. I stared up at him, not wanting to interrupt their moment as I listened. "What are you doing here in town?" There was tension between the two men.

"Why can't I not explore London? I can-" His eyes quickly shifted from Sebastian to me as if he just spotted me. His yellow-golden eyes were staring at me. It felt creepy. I started to get chills as goosebumps started to rise on my arms.

"Sebastian…." I mumbled in a shaky voice, slowly turning my head away from Claude Faustus.

"Please refrain yourself from looking at my woman." Sebastian tighten his hold around me, protecting me from this creeper. I felt his heat as my face was pressed against his chest.

"It's hard not to look at her as her scent is desirable to the nose. I wonder how she'll taste like." His hand extended outward to touch me, but Sebastian with his great reflexes, slapped his grimy hand away from me.

"Get your own woman." My fuming black haired crow was getting stiff and annoyed with every second as he spoke to him.

"L-let's just go, Sebastian." I glanced up at him then back down to the ground.

"Yes we will." He shined down his most caring smile as he covered my head with his tail coat.

He walked me away from Claude and went to the carriage. He helped me inside then came in, shutting the carriage door and sat across from me. "Sebastian, who is Claude Faustus?" I asked.

"He's a demon like me, a spider demon. He serves the Trancy household. His little blonde bastard that he serves, he wants to have the young master. I don't know why but he does. They've been on his tail for quite some time now…. And now Claude is going to get you as well after this encounter." He intensely stared at me, then began to get up as he crawled to me, eyes stilling locking.

"Sebastian, you're not jealous, are you?" He grabbed my hands, laying his head on my lap as if it's a cushion.

"I'm trying to protect you from any men that's going to take you away from me and this child." His voice vibrated on my skirt as his face was facing the fabric of my skirt.

"Jealous."

"No."


	15. Chapter 15

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed loudly in fear as my heart was pounding rapidly. My breathing was getting heavy as I fear what to come. My thumping heart might explode out from my chest. "SEBASTIANNNN!" I scream once more before getting trapped at the corner of the room inside the manor. This is even worse since I have no escape. My eyes were ready to pour out these tears swelling in my eyes.

"Don't worry, darling, it'll be painless though you're not on the list!" The red man was a maniac! He's holding a chainsaw right in front of my eyes.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" I protested, not understanding why this is happening to me.

The door suddenly opened with a BAM, slamming hard against the wall, scraping off the little pastel paint that coated it. "Grell!" A sterner yet hot voice roared in the room, making us stop in our tracks as we saw Sebastian and stared for a good moment.

' _Now it's my chance!'_ I rapidly ran over to Sebastian, clinging onto him tightly since the redhead was occupied by the handsome Sebastian. I was too scared to let go of him since that fearful encounter of the man named 'Grell'. Sebastian secured his arms around me, pulling me behind him.

"You're safe with me." He looked back at me with a gentle face, comforting me. I felt happy now since he came for my rescue even though it took him a while to come. "Grell," his voice changed drastically since he was angered by him. "You will not crash into the manor and threaten my wife with a chainsaw!"

"When were you married, Sebastian?" Grell twirled his weapon in his hand, looking unpleasant with the info of Sebastian saying he's 'married'.

"Ever since she carried our child." I couldn't help but smile as I hear things coming out from Sebastian's mouth. It's a sweet melody ringing in my ears, making me tighten my arms around him even more.

"What about us?!"

"There was no 'us' right from the start. There was never an 'us'. Leave the manor." He demanded with his posture tall and high. Grell did not move one bit. Sebastian exasperated then turned around to face me, "Let's go." He pushed me out first, closing the door behind him. If he wasn't going to leave, then we will leave.

"Who was that, Sebastian?" He still held me from behind, arms wrapped around my shoulders, head on top of my head.

"He," he jaw moved on top of my head as he spoke, "Is a grim reaper. You already know what that is. They usually have a list of souls they need to retrieve when a person dies. But I don't know how he found you…" He grumbled, taking me to my room.

"He's crazy…" I sat at the edge of my bed. "He tried to say that I'm stealing his man away from him. Like I was telling him that who is his man? But he wasn't giving it out like okay then, don't come taking out your chainsaw if you won't give me a damn answer of who it is?!" I exclaimed, already irritated by thinking of it. I loosened my body as I fell to the side as the cushion of the bed sunk in from my body.

"Elena," his hand smoothed over my side of my body, rubbing up and down as he sighed, coming down to lay next to me. "My little luv… How are you doing? Is the baby doing any change to your body?" We faced each other as he laid down with me on our sides.

He always made my heart race now that we are closer than before, or I thought. "I'm doing fine." I chuckled, rolling towards him and he embraced me from behind. "I feel no change in my body, but for my hunger, yes." I wasn't sure if my body is supposed to feel change.

"You know, you smell even better than before," He said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"What I mean is that you're producing more estrogen in your body, and I can smell it since you're carrying our child. It is very appealing and strong to the nose, not in a harmful way, but a good way. I fear for the worse for you, my dear." He whispered in my ear, then giving me light kisses on the neck.

"Why'd you say that?" I didn't understand what he meant that he feared for the worse for me. "Is me having the-" he cut me off.

"No, no, no. It's just that you might attract more demons to you and they would want to kill you because of the strong scent that you're giving off involuntarily. They're not going to be controlled by the smell and lose their mind, they're just going to eat you because you're food to them." Everything he said, he made my heart stop every second. "Your heart is racing."

I gulped the thick saliva in my throat. "So are you…?" The thoughts were already getting to me.

"Elena," he turned us over that he's on top of me, trapping me in his arms and body. "Don't you think I'm going to hurt you, because I'm not! I know the consequences right from the start…! You might not believe what I say but, that is why when you chased after me and were so persistent on staying, I wanted to kill you because you would get yourself killed if you left this manor to go back home. But then the young master told me to keep you, and it was my responsibility to watch over you until the day of the baby comes. Then later, you went off running with Ash-"

I didn't want to hear anymore of his explanation. "Okay, okay. You can stop. I understand what circumstances I'm in right now. I'm going to be hunted and killed if you're not by my side. I am still your responsibility no matter what because I am not a demon with supernatural abilities like you. I'm that damsel in distress. If you want me to stay in the manor, then I will...or follow you around, or just anything." I moved my hands up to cup his face into my small bare hands and smiled. "I understand my situation, but you should've told me sooner." The smile turned bitter as I knew we weren't really in love at the heart. There was some blockage between us, and I wished that he didn't have to keep on kissing me to please me.

"What's wrong? You're expression is gloomy." I removed my hands away from his face and sat up in bed as he moved aside to give me some space.

I forced a smile upon my storming feelings inside of me. "Please don't fake anything between us. Don't force yourself to love me, kiss me, hold me, or anything else if you don't want it. There's a wall between us, Sebastian. If it was your responsibility to protect me, then you should've told me...but you didn't. We don't fully trust each other, do we?" Sadden from what I said to him, I got up from the bed and walked out of the room to leave him be.

' _I will always care for him, but we need time to understand each other as we live in the manor. Only time can tell if our relationship and trust improves for him to love me.'_ I stared at the window with the bright blue sky as the birds fly around together.

Something caught my ears, "Oh, Ciel, where shall I and Claude live in your manor?" I turned around to see Ciel walking with two people at the corner, a blonde and….Claude…!


	16. Chapter 16

As I saw Claude, I quickly ran out of the hall to the laundry room to hide. I pressed my back against the wooden door as I slid down, panting heavily. I stared at the load of laundry that I will do since I'm not risking to go outside this room for a while. There was a big bucket filled with water and washboard. I grabbed the load of laundry and started to wet them as I pressed pressured on the clothing and the washboard. "Mhm…!" I grunted, feeling sweat coming from my forehead and back aching.

"Elena…!" The door slammed opened as it scared me, making me jump, spilling some water on me.

"Y-yes?!" I looked over at the door to see Sebastian huffing and puffing. "Oh, Sebastian...is there something wrong?" I put the wet clothes back in the big bucket and stood up.

"No- I… I just wanted to see if you were okay. Or going to be okay since Claude is here." He looked at me, then down to the laundry behind me. "Elena," Sebastian started to walk his way to me from the door to the back corner of the small room.

He was going to scold me about doing work. I tried to block him from getting to the washboard and bucket. "Sebastian, it's okay. I'm not hurting." I followed his movements as he really tried hard to get through me.

"Really?" He didn't look amused as he already knew something that was up. "Your finger is bleeding." He pointed out as I extended my arms to view my fingers.

I scanned over my finger to not see any bleeding. "Sebastian, why are you-" I was instantly pulled to Sebastian as I squealed from his sudden movement. One hand grabbed both of my wrists, the other behind my shoulder blades. We were close once again. His face was close enough that he could even kiss me. Both of our noses were touching that I turned my head to the side. "Sebastian-"

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude your moment." I moved my head to the side to see that Claude was standing there, pushing up his glasses with a blank expression. So emotionless it was.

Sebastian removed his hands off of me and stood in front of me, being protective. "Sebastian, he won't harm me because we at our Manor. If it wasn't ours, then I'll make you protect me." I smiled weakly, patting his chest before walking out of the room.

It's not like Sebastian and I are on bad terms, we're on good terms but are uncomfortable and awkward-ish now since I confessed what I felt about our relationship to him. "Ah," I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I felt tired.

"Elena," my name was called by Claude.

"Oh. Claude, it's you again…" I bowed before walking off. I didn't want to be near his presence.

"Elena, I want to have tea with you this afternoon, if you don't mind." He abruptly said, stopping me in my tracks.

I slowly turned around. "I...I don't mind." I agreed because I don't think he's a bad person at all.

As I took a step to follow behind him, "Elena! You need to eat!" Sebastian stepped in the middle between me and the space apart from Claude.

"O-oh ok…?" I was instantly dragged off by Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" I grumbled at him like a stubborn child. "Why are you blocking the door?" I pouted, folding my arms in, narrowing my eyes as he was busy placing things in front of the door.

"Because I lov- care about your well being." He simply replied, thinking that what he said didn't affect me.

"Yes, you care for me because you fed me and gave me a home with all your heart's content. But can I not be friends with Claude? There's nothing wrong with that man unless I see it. You can't strip away friendships, because if you do, I'll be sad and isolate myself because of loneliness." I walked to get the items that were blocking the door. I placed it back to its proper place from the corner of the room, next to the bed, dresser, and the window.

"AH!" He sighed loudly, a bit too dramatic. "Don't do this to me..!" He stomped over to me and hugged me from behind. What a child he can be to me. It's not often for him to do that. He nuzzled his head at the back of my neck.

"I will be fine. You'll know when to get me when I'm in trouble." I rubbed his arms in small circles before stepping out from his hold. "I'll be alright." I assured him, then walked out the door, leaving him in the room as he didn't try to stop me.

Claude and I were having tea outside at the gardens this afternoon.

I grabbed my cup of tea and sipped the green tea, as my soft pink lips touched the warm liquid against the white porcelain side. The tension was awkward as Claude didn't try to start a conversation with me. "Umm… Claude, y-you're a demon like Sebastian right?" This is a rocky conversation but I had to say something. He seemed too stoic to answer simple questions.

"Yes." His answer was short and scary that I didn't know what to say next.

"H-how come you wanted to talk to me?" I lowered my head from feeling his in tensed aura, staring down at me.

"Head up, come forward." I did want he said immediately with my head up and leaning over the table, but eyes avoiding his. "Eyes looking at me. It's rude not to look at the person who's talking." I hesitated to look at him. "Come one," he waited and I shifted my eyes to look at his golden yellow eyes. "It wasn't that hard, was it?" He mumbled.

"It's hard when you're intimidating." I said to him. "You should at least show some emotion if we're going to have tea." I sat myself back to the chair. My heart was pounding as I was nervous to be with him. I kept on shaking my foot as I tried to calm down from my nervousness.

"First of all, I don't have emotions. I don't even know what is happiness or love, or just anything." He stated clearly with his voice gradually getting loud.

I stood up, not wanting to stay with him any longer. "I'm sorry, I need to go because I can't stay with you. Our personalities are not compatible a-and…" I didn't want to add more to my sentence, so I turned my back to him and walked off.

"Then why don't you show me." He flashed in front of me, starling my soul. I felt something off about him right now.

"No." I shook my head. "I want to go back inside the manor. Why do you care about emotions anyways? You didn't even try to start a conversation or show anything about how you're feeling right now. I don't want to waste my time on you if you're not going to use it to socialize." I brushed past him, back inside the manor.

"Please, you're the only woman who stood up with your courage to say things to me. Many women would just cry and run away." Claude was pleading now.

"F….fine, I'll do it." I agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Elena, you're crazy to talk to Claude like that!" Sebastian stood in front of me, stopping me from doing anything in the hall.

"Sebastian, please, helping him will not harm me! You're overprotective of me. I'll be fine. He'll be in my room as I help him." I said, ticking him off causing him to be even more protective.

"In your room?! Remember who is he? He's a spider demon!" I moved past him as he was getting in my way.

"And I let you in my room back home and I got pregnant. So what's wrong this time? I'm not going to do it with Claude, I'm not going to get intimate with him or do you?" I pondered, stopping in my tracks, giving Sebastian a look. "I'm free to love someone else because we're not in love. It's infatuated love." I was quickly pushed to the wall with his body closing in on me. "Sebastian stop it…" I told him, wiggling my way out from this tight situation.

He swiftly pinned my hands up above my head as his eyes were running and detecting what I felt through my eyes. "I came back for you." He growled, pushing up against me.

"Let go of me." I demanded, fidgeting around.

I was in the bedroom now. Sebastian didn't listen as he went straight to my neck, sinking his sharp vampire teeth into me. His used his supernatural speed to put me on the bed, not even stopping to catch his breathe as he was sucking me. I also didn't know my hands were bound until I tried to move them apart when he wasn't pinning my hands down no more. Sebastian was going too far as I felt his rough hands all over my torso and waist. His raggedy hot breath was all I could feel.

"Sebastian…! Con...trol yourself!" I whimpered, feeling weak underneath him. I was powerless as I struggled. My words weren't getting through his closed ears. I felt the blood getting drained out from my body. I closed my eyes.

Sebastian's heavy body was somehow gone. "How could you act ill in front of your woman! Harming her will result her to be hateful towards you!" I opened my eyes to see Claude standing in front of me as I breathed out heavily. I was so scared that I could cry.

I felt my eyes dropping from blood lost. "Heh….heh….heh…" I panted out, eyes rolling back. It was hard not to close my eyes. I glanced over to look at Sebastian, but his eyes weren't the same as before. It was a fuchsia color, cat like eyes. He wasn't in his normal state of mind, he was in his demonic state. I painfully rolled my head to the side where I couldn't see Sebastian and I closed my eyes.

"Elena…" I heard my name being called, but I wasn't sure. Everything was black. I couldn't see anything, but I felt something running through my hair. "Wake up, Elena…" the voice echoed. "It's me, Claude…. We're somewhere far away from the Manor, especially Sebastian."

"Claude… I blacked out right?" I whispered softly, eyes closed. Where I was laying felt warm and comfortable so I snuggled close to that warmth.

"Elena, you can wake up now. We're in a cabin in the forest." When he said that I shot myself right up, but my neck pained me as I winced, placing a hand over where Sebastian bit me.

My blurry vision was clearing as I saw wooden everything. From the wall to the items inside were all made out from wood. "Claude...when did you take me?" I asked quietly.

"When you blacked out. Your master and my master came rushing in the room as they saw what happened. Long story short, they asked me to take you here for safety. So I will be here with you for the time being." He assured me with much safety behind his cold, monotone voice.

"Thanks for sounding…caring, if that's the right word to use or say."

Claude cleared his throat to say something, "If we are to stay here for a few days, then teach me what you can. I don't want this time we have to be wasted." Pushing up his glasses as he looked at me with a small smile tugging like lips.

"Make food. I want something to eat. Not for the baby, but for me to get more blood pumping and flowing," I said, wobbling to the chair next to the table. "I'm waiting, Claude." I weakly smiled, laying my head on the bumpy textured table surface.

"Hpmf. If that pleases you then I will." He headed off to the small kitchen.

Later the food was ready and prepared in front of me. I sniffed the sweet smell that Claude had made. "It's been so long since I had any human food like this!" I stared at the artwork. "I'm scared to eat it."

"I'm guessing that's why you look thin, ghostly like, skeleton like as well. Your hands look boney, you felt light like a feather. Sebastian didn't allow you to eat human food than souls, huh?"

"Yeah because the child is rejecting the food that I'm eating." I said, remembering what Sebastian said to me. Sebastian said that our child will only consume souls because it's part demon and human.

"You must be kidding me. If you don't eat human food, then you'll never let the child grow or you. Your body needs the nutrients to grow as well the child because it's still part human. If you keep on eating human food, it'll adapt to the food you fellow humans eat. If you stop, then it'll kill you when you have the child because your body has weakened. Is that why Sebastian told you to eat souls? Or he wasn't informed? But aside that, keep on eating no matter what. If the baby rejects, swallow back in. You have to force it."

"Thank you, Claude. Thank you for telling me this." I smiled as chow down my food. Every time I felt like throwing it back up, I swallowed it back in. But what was hard to wrap around my mind was what Claude had said, about eating human food. I haven't even noticed my own body changing. He was right, I was thinner than before. I wonder why Sebastian didn't know that either? Is it because he actually wants me dead right from the start? That's why he said that?

"Elena, I know you're filling yourself with questions about Sebastian, but please eat. Talk to him about that when we get back to the Manor." He stared down at me with his piercing golden eyes.

"R-right!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh okay, Claude." We sat at the table in front of each other. "First off, do you have any sympathy?"

"No. That is why I'm here with you." He bluntly replied the reason why he's here.

I sighed. "Okay… But asking you questions will make me think of ways to help you with emotions." I didn't know how to help Claude. Why did I even agree to help him? Was it because I felt pity for him?

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" I nodded my head, agreeing with Claude. I couldn't hide it from him.

"I don't know how to help you. It's hard for me to do that since…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Forget it, Elena." Claude looked agitated as he moved his hands around with force.

"Cl-" I was stopped by Claude.

He shot his hand to the door. "Go. Just go. Sebastian is going to be running like a madman if he doesn't have his lady next to him. Asking you for help was a waste of my time." He pushed up his glasses. "I was only trying to make Sebastian mad, and I got what I wanted." He blew off steam as he revealed his intention.

I slammed my hands on the table, standing up in irritation. "Sebastian was right about you." I stormed out of the house to find the Manor.

The crack of dawn was out and it was a bit chilly since it's early morning. I didn't care if the whole world hears me. "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was suddenly pulled back by Claude. "Elena?! What are you doing?! It's early morning and people are sleeping! There still are creatures lurking out here until the sun hits us!" He was trying to pull me back inside the house.

"You are a demon, Claude! They won't hurt you. Sebastian will come and rescue me because…"

"Because what?!"

"Because he will! And I know he will come if I scream his damn name since I don't know where I am!" That was my last shout as I felt tired and a bit light headed. "Let go of me. I want to go home." I coldly said, glaring at him.

"Fine. Go ahead and leave. Call Sebastian." He let go of me, letting me walk off to not stop me. And I didn't turn back. I can't even make friends who I think are good people. I'm just surrounded by lies.

I walked further away from the house in the forest. "Sebastian," I called out his name again and again. "Come and take me…" I didn't even try to yell no more. I was already lost in the forest. "I need you, Sebastian. I'm relying on you...because that's how I am now." I sadly sighed, settling down on a big rock. I gazed at the trees that was dark green. It felt like an endless tunnel where I can't find the sun to show me the path of home. "Maybe I'll die out here and you'll be happy with it, Sebastian, since you've never wanted me right from the start. And all these words around me, telling me about my pregnancy makes me wonder about you. If you really want this." I laid flat on the rock, shutting my eyes to nap as I shivered a little.

I felt something over me. My hands touched what was on me, and it was a black coat. Turning my head back, I saw a distress Sebastian peering down at me with his red eyes. "Sebastian…" His name slipped out from my mouth. I quickly sat up to get a clear view of him. "Am I going home now?"

He grasped both of my shoulders and pulled me up to him, faces almost touching as I was shaken by his sudden movement. "Do you think I'll be happy with your death? I might not be educated in this new pregnancy but I'm still learning. I don't know if I'm doing things right or wrong. And I didn't know not eating human food would affect you too. I've calmed myself from yesterday because I wanted you all to myself, not intending to share."

"Claude only said that to irk you. I don't even know who to trust now. It was both of our faults, Sebastian." I went in for a hug. I took him in by surprise as his skin jumped, but then reciprocate to my warm hug. There was a kiss on my head planted by Sebastian.

"I'm taking you home to feed you." He swooped me up in his arms and jumped out of the forest to the Manor.

No matter what I do, I always have the urge to go back to Sebastian. I needed him with me. I rely on him so much that he's essential in my life, surprisingly. I remember being tough skinned but what happened to me now?

"Here's some food." Sebastian placed the plate of food in front of me as he stood next to me. "Alois Trancy and Claude went back to their estate."

I gulped the food down my throat. "That's good to hear." Then I took another stab at the nicely cut stake and put it in my mouth to chew on until it was mush.

Silence filled the air that it started to worry me. "Sebastian, what happened if I don't survive through the pregnancy?" I asked as random question. "Because of everything since I'm just human. I don't think my body can take all that pressure of pushing out a demon baby." I left my fork in the meat and turned to look at Sebastian.

He leaned his head closer to mine as I felt his hot breath against my face. "We'll find a way." He closed the space between us by a passionate kiss out of nowhere.

I didn't respond to the kiss. "Sebastian…" I just stared at him, not knowing how to react to this. Is this really love between us? Because I thought we were taking it slow.

"You might have many thoughts about what we said to each other, but I want to kiss, hold, and touch you. I do love you very much, Elena, and I know you love me but you're not sure of it. The heart wants what it wants, doesn't it?" He cupped my face with his gloved hands and pecked a kiss on my forehead, cheeks, then lastly lips. It was a five second kiss in the lips. "Let's get you stuffed with food so you won't have complication with underweight and all." He grabbed the fork to feed me.

"You don't have to." I went to grab the fork but he moved it away from my reach.

"No. I'll take care of my woman and nurse you back to health."

"But I'm not sick. I'm alright, I guess."

"You're too thin, you need more meat. I'll grab you souls later after this meal and two." He smiled softly, showing his soft side to me, making him adorable for a demon like him who craves for souls and contracts.

"I wonder if he or she will be somewhat like you? And what part will they take from me?" I whispered to myself, getting fed by Sebastian.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Sebastian woke me up early to say goodbye. "W-what are you talking about?" I was half asleep as I was taking in the intell. I gripped onto his sleeves tightly, not wanting him to leave. I can't do anything without him…

"I'll come back, Elena. The Young Master and I have to go undercover to solve things for the Queen." He cupped my face gently. I felt mad that he had to leave announced. "It's okay. You have the servants here. If you need anything, tell them. I'll be back in a few days. I promise." He kissed my forehead.

"Can't I go? I want to go-" I was cut off by Sebastian.

"You can't go. I don't want to risk anything that'll hurt you. It's a circus, my dear. That place is risky." He stroked my head, leaving me to be lonely and quiet.

"I see. Then I'll wait for your return." I jumped in for a hug.

"I'll be back." Then that was it… He left.

I was walking around the Manor with Meyrin tagging around because Sebastian told her to watch and be near me at all times. Meyrin was my only company and it was just us girls. "Meyrin, I want to go to town. I want to see the people and their items that'll sell."

"Whatever you'd like to go, I'll follow, Lady-"

I corrected her, "Just Elena, no 'lady'. I don't like it when it's too formal."

"Okay, Elena."

Meyrin was by my side as I looked through the stores. "Oooo Meyrin! Look at that dessert!" I pointed from the glass window.

"Indeed it is." Her mouth was dripping saliva.

"Meyrin," I giggled out her name. "You're drooling badly by staring at the delicious food." Then when we both stared back at the dessert, it was gone. Our eyes dropped to the floor.

"It's gone, Elena. It's gone."

"I know. Let's go somewhere else." I ushered her until a voice talked to us.

"I saw you beautiful ladies looking at this dessert that I bought it for you." A beautiful man was cast right in front of me, handing over the dessert. We both were in awe as we both knew he was beautiful. Every women that passed by him were flocking him.

I instantly turned red. "T-thank you." I took the dessert, but he didn't let go of it. He still held onto it.

"But before I give it to you, you have to have tea with me. Only you, the one in yellow" He stared at me with his steel grey eyes, only wanting to hear the right answer coming out my mouth.

I didn't know what to say. I felt frozen.

"YES SHE WOULD LIKE TO!" Meyrin blurted it out completely and I just stared at her.

"Here's my estate." He gave me the paper. "I'll be off. I hope to see you there." He left me with the dessert and address.

I turned to stare at Meyrin in disbelief. "I….can't do it. I don't want to go because I'm with Sebastian." She pulled me over to sit somewhere.

"I had to say it for you because if you hadn't, something bad might've happened. I could feel it in my stomach. I did it to protect you and your sake. I'll be out patrolling when you're there." Meyrin reassured me with her gentle and well spoken words. "I'm sorry that I'm not Sebastian who can proclaim that I'm yours." She rubbed my shoulders.

"L-let's go home. I don't want to be in town no more. I'm getting the creeps."

What I didn't know was that the steel grey eyes were watching me from afar as I made my moves.

I made it back home with ease and comfort by Meyrin and the other servants. "Elena, thank you for this delicious dessert that you brought to us." Finny smiled like a child, gobbling up in one go.

"Y-yes." I hesitated to say that. "It wasn't really me… Someone else brought it for us." My bitter expression was giving it out to the servants.

"What's wrong?" Finny asked, really concerned about my wellbeing.

"It's just that this man asked for me to have tea with him at his estate, and I didn't want to but Meyrin said yes for me because she had a bad feeling if I rejected his offer."

RING RING

The phone was ringing. "I'll go get it." Baldo to get the ringing phone right after I talked about that man.

"Who do you think it is? That man?" Meyrin looked at us, forgetting that she's scaring me.

"Don't even say that Meyrin! You're scaring the hell out from me." I told her as my skin was jumping off from my bones.

"Elena," Baldo came to the room and looked straight at me, making my heart race fast. "It's a man named Lance Greyston. He claimed that he met you and Meyrin earlier, and wanted to know if you were coming. If not, he'll rescheduled-"

"Wait!" Before Baldo could finish his sentence, I came running for the phone. "I'll do it." I took the phone and placed it to my ears.

"Hello?" A deep, husky voice called out on the other line.

"Hi, it's the girl who wore yellow…." I nervously said, gripped onto the cord that connected to the machine. "H-how do you know where I live?" That was my first question because I didn't say anything about my whereabouts.

"Don't be scared, Miss. Your maid was wearing the one and only Phantomhive's Manor symbol on her outfit. I am a nobleman, Lance Greyston." He introduced himself.

"Well, I'm not a noble woman. I'm only living here because I'm engaged to the head butler of the manor. I'm sorry, I can't accept your offer, Greyston. My maid was being too polite to you. Goodbye." I slammed the phone back in place as I stormed back to where the servants were in.

"What happened?!" They all asked.

"I asked him how he knew our location and I won't attend because I'm an engaged woman who's not a noblewoman that shouldn't talk to a nobleman since I'm engaged you know. That's how I ended the call." I straightened my dress out. "I'm retiring to my quarters." I headed out to sleep. I didn't want to think of this no more. I'm just overthinking since Sebastian isn't by my side and I feel weak. I needed to be hardheaded.

"Elena, are you alright?" Meyrin helped me undress as she talked to me.

"Yeah, just overthinking things that I shouldn't be doing. But I'll be fine after tomorrow. A good night's rest is the best medicine for any situation." The collar of the night dress was pulled down to fit my head and I pulled out my hair from my back.

"Yes, yes it is." She folded my clothes neatly next to my bed.

"You know you didn't have to help me undress. I can already do it myself." I told her, settling myself in bed, pulling the blanket over me.

"I know but I wanted to. I'm going to protect and watch over you, remember?" I nodded my head. "Goodnight." She walked out of my room and the only light was seen was the moonlight shining through my room.

I ran a hand around my stomach as I knew the bump grew bigger. It didn't feel flat no more, it felt like a cherry sized baby inside that's growing. "My beautiful baby is growing…" I mumbled, closing my eyes to sleep.

The next morning later, I wasn't ready to hear what Meyrin said to me when I first woke up. "ELENA! LANCE GREYSTON IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"


	20. Chapter 20

"ELENA! LANCE GREYSTON IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Meyrin stormed inside my room, instantly waking me up from my sleep.

"WHAT?!" I quickly rose up from my bed, panicking from what she screamed to me. "W-Why is he here?!" I was wide awake now.

"H-he said that since you didn't want to come yesterday, he wants to meet you! IN PERSON!" She shook me on the shoulders. The information was already done processing in my head when she came in my room yelling.

"I don't want to meet him!" I collapsed back on my bed and pulled the covering over me. I wanted to cry in a hole. "Tell him to go away! I don't want to meet him…!" I told Meyrin.

"Got it!" I heard her footsteps retreating away.

I groaned in frustration until I heard Meyrin pleading to someone. "Please! You can't just barge in the room where she's sleeping! It's disrespectful! And rude!"

"Don't tell me that he's using force to get through…!" I quickly rushed out of the bed to change into an appropriate attire.

After changing, I rushed to where Meyrin was at. She was blocking his way to protect me. "Lance Greyston!" I yelled at him, seeing his tall figure standing in front of Meyrin. He was a handsome man with steel grey eye, skin pale as snow and charcoal black hair. But I'm not falling for a man like him.

"Ah! Just the woman I'm looking for." He moved past Meyrin and stood right in front of me, taking my hand to kiss.

"Stop." I pulled my hand away from his hold. "You are rude and disrespectful! Get out of here, Greyston! I don't want to speak with you! I'm an engaged woman who's marrying the butler of the household." I repeated myself from yesterday on the phone.

"Where is the butler then?" He tapped his foot on the wooden floor, arching his brow.

"He's out with the young master. He will be coming back soon. Now please-" I was cut off by him.

"I just want to get to know you, madam. Please don't take me in the wrong way. I'm not a bad person. Let's talk in the garden with your maid watching over us since you're shaking." He eyed my body movement with wry smile, biting his lips. "Let us go?"

"Meyrin." She came running to my side.

We went out at the back where the garden was displayed out in the open area. "What do you want to talk about?" I nervously asked, avoiding eye contact with him as I looked straight ahead.

"First off, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? You know how I feel right now. I'm agitated by you! After all, you came barging inside the Manor!" I stopped to yell at him, actually making eye contact with him. "You are a persistent man that can not wait a second to be let in or do anything! I won't tolerate that behavior around me!" I glared at him. "Meyrin let's leave. Tanaka will take care of him." When I turned around to leave, he gripped my wrist tightly and I winced in pain.

"Get your hands off of Elena!" Meyrin ran over to me, pulling the other side of my hand.

"AH!" Being pulled by both arms were tearing my flesh apart. The knitted skin was being plucked apart…! "M-Meyrin… Let go." I asked her and she did.

"You are so short tempered? I wonder how your fiancé deals with that?" He tilted his head to the side, pulling me close to his chest as he stared down at me since I'm shorter than him.

"Let go of me." I demanded, clenching my fists tightly. I felt my nails digging into my skin, breaking each layers.

"No."

"Stop stressing me out. I'm pregnant and I don't need to be stressed because of you!"

"I'll let go if you come by my estate tomorrow." He leaned his face down closer. The closer he leaned down, the more I backed my head away.

"How do you know if I will come tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll keep on visiting and barging in. Maybe I'll come to your room at the night." He suggested, scaring me a bit from his choice of words. "I might as well fight for your love if your fiancé isn't back…or is dead already." He whispered in my ear. "Then I'll claim that you're pregnant with my child."

I slapped him of the cheek. SLAP! Meyrin heard the loud skin slap. How I slapped so hard on his cheek made me feel satisfied. "He would kill you personally!" I hissed in his face. "You won't know who you're dealing with if you're going to fight my fiancé!" Sebastian is a demon so he'll win no matter what happens to me.

He soothed the red area with his large hand. "I won't have to unless you come by tomorrow. Well, I should be leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved but before he could go, I wanted to do something to him.

"Wait! You forgot this!" He turned around and I punched him square in the face as he grabbed his nose, then staring up at me in anger.

"You play hard to get it see…" he chuckled madly, smiling even though it hurt. He stumbled off to his carriage as I watched him from afar.

I left out a deep breathe. "I'm so glad that he's gone. He deserved that punch and slap for talking about Sebastian."

"I am too. I'm glad that you hit that man! How rude he was to me and you! I thought I'd have to use force on him…" Meyrin sighed, pushing up her glasses. "I was going to bring up a gun to his face, threatening him to leave."

"A gun? Well you can do that any time really. Pull the gun to his face and scare him away from my sight. I want some hot water."

"On your way!"

We both walked back inside the servant's lounge behind the kitchen room. "I heard that the Lance dude came inside the Manor." Bardo puffed out a ring of smoke inside his mouth.

"Don't smoke in here!" I swatted the air. The smell of burning cigarette is unpleasant since I have a heighten sense of smell.

"Sorry. Forgot that you're pregnant." He stood up to put out his cigarette. Then he came back sitting down at his seat.

"But you guys… I PUNCH LANCE GREYSTON!" I yelled out, pumping my fists in the air. I felt so proud of myself.

"WHATTTT?!" Bardo and Finny's voice rose in shocked. It was a new thing to their ear.

"When he left, of course. He was getting on my nerves that I had too. Plus he talked about Sebastian and how he's going to win my love, claiming too much that he left his feet behind." I pushed my hair back. "But I'm going to his estate tomorrow…" I sighed out loud.

"Why?" Finny asked, coming near me to comfort me.

"Because he'll keep on bothering us by coming here. And if I don't him going to 'win my love by fighting Sebastian'. And I don't want to be bothering Sebastian by sending him a letter saying I need your help because there's this nobleman who wants to claim that I'm his not yours. I bet Sebastian is already doing a lot with the young master right now." I grabbed the hot water that Meyrin set out for me and drank it.

"Don't get fooled by that man. Good luck." Bardo said, getting up to leave.

"Have your guards up and outsmart the man." Finny smiled at me, leaving as well.

"Meyrin, since they're leave, I'm going to retire in my room." I left as well.


	21. Chapter 21

I was inside the carriage with Meyrin. "If anything happens to me, you know what to do." I glanced over at her and she nodded her head. It was fairly simple, if something bad would have happened and she can't get a hold of me, she'd get her guns out and make the move. I'm not going to rely on Sebastian for help since he's on another mission.

I shifted my gaze everywhere to calm my nervousness that was rising. A warm, gentle hand was placed on my knee. I looked over at the hand and traveled my eyes up to Meyrin's face. She was smiling at me, feeling my uneasiness. "Don't worry. I am here to protect you from anything even if it means to risk my life." She reassured me, but I didn't want that.

"No. Don't risk yourself to die for me." I grabbed her hand into mine and stared deeply into her eyes. "I will not let you die for me. If it comes to that point, I'll risk my own life if it means you can live another day." Then I lowered my head down as my hair covered my face.

"No! You're pregnant!" She shouted.

"Won't Sebastian always come to save the day? And it won't be the same at the Manor if someone is dead. No one is irreplaceable." I smiled to myself, thinking now how I never really got to know the servants until now. I pulled her into a hug. "Please stay here. Having you with me will make Lance think he's not trustworthy even though he may not be. But I have faith in you that when your instinct tells you that I'm in danger, come and get me." I sweetly smiled one last time before departing from the carriage to his estate.

One of his servant came out to get me. "You must be Lady Elena?" The servant asked and I nodded with a small little smile on my face.

"Lance Greyston….is he-"

"He's waiting in the garden, Lady Elena. I'll show you the way." He bowed and I followed behind him as I looked around the estate.

There was a lot of roses in his estate. Not only red roses but pink, yellow, blue, and more. The red roses grew on the grey brick fence as it looked beautiful. It was the stand out of the whole estate. "Is your Master keen to roses?" I asked, looking up at the blue sky then down to view the big garden from afar.

"Yes, he is. He likes variety of roses. He'll take in any shapes or sizes because in his eyes, all roses are beautiful in their own way. That is what Greyston feels about people. No matter what flaws you have, he'll overlook it." The servant was swayed by his master as he spoke about him in such kind words. I can could already see roses falling down the servant.

"Wow. Very sentimental." I coughed out, not knowing what to reply back. I was in the state of confusion. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to see a different side from Lance or not, because the face he showed me was rudeness, impatient, and egotistic. "He must be different when he's at home and out at places…" I muttered for his servant not to hear me.

"Here we are, Lady Elena. The master is sitting over there." He pointed where I saw him.

"Thank you." I went off to Lance who was sitting in a brown chair with the matching color table beside him and the open chair for me. He sat near his maze garden, admiring it as he smile.

CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK.

"Um, Lance… I'm here." I announced myself awkwardly, standing in front of him, fiddling with my fingers.

"Sit down in that open chair." He suggested, wanting me to be comfortable as possible.

I did what he suggested and sat down on the chair. My heart was pounding from nervousness. It's not like everyday you get to meet a creepy person who won't stop bothering you. I placed my right have over my heart to breath out slowly. "There's no need to be nervous." I jolted from hearing his voice speaking out to me.

"Oh god…" I whispered.

Then I cleared my throat. "So, I heard that you can oversee people's flaws, am I right?" I started the conversation. I made eye contact with him to be polite and making him know that I'm paying attention to him.

"Yes. We all have our own flaws that we cannot change no matter how hard we try. Roses for me is a symbolic meaning of that."

"I can totally tell. Everything out here is decorated with roses in many shapes, sizes, and colors." I bit the insides of my lips as I made eye contact with him, but that was the mistake I shouldn't have done.

Lance stood up and offered me a hand. "Do you want to look around the maze garden?"

"It's a maze. I have to look around to find my way out." I took him hand and he helped me stood up. Lance didn't let go of my hand as his other free hand snaked around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. "Lance!" Using a lot of force to rip his fingers off of me, I struggled to do so because his fingers felt like heavy metal. "Don't forget that I am an engaged woman!" I hissed and glared at him. Feeling so disgusted that he doesn't care if you're engaged, married, or whatnot.

"I'm sorry, Lady Elena." He whispered down to my ear, before letting go. He stood his distance from me.

"Keep on making moves on me, I swear I'm going to slap the shit out from you." I threatened him. I don't want to be one of his victims that are violated by him.

Soon after that small and annoying incident, we were separated in the maze since he wanted to go first to 'demonstrate' but how can he 'demonstrate' if I can't see it. But it doesn't matter now since he's out of the way. The sharp whistle was heard that it was my turn to go through the maze and get out.

The first step inside the maze made my soul frightened. "Calm down…" I was alone and isolated from the outside as I saw the bushes rise before my eyes. I was at lost of how towering the bushes were. "This is not real… I'm just imagining it." I shook my head, still in a daze from what just happened.

The further I walked, hitting dead ends, turning back around to find another way, my head started to throb. I wasn't sure if it was the sun's radiation since it was said that today's forecast was sunny and hot.

"Shoot…." I huffed quickly, wiping my sweat off from my brows and continued to finish this damn maze that I got myself into. My throat was dry as I kept on swallowing my spit. I didn't understand how Lance got to finish this so quickly. Maybe it's because he has done it before.

It got hotter as the air was getting humid. It felt like a desert...so dry and waterless. I pleaded to give up. "Lance… I can't finish this! I'm going to die from a stroke or something…" My headaches are worse now than before. It hurt so much that I sat down than continue to finish the maze. I was so dehydrated. "Lance! Get your butt over here!" I screamed until I couldn't as I felt my throat closed up. If I try to talk, it's just like rubbing two dry things together to create a fire.

I laid on the ground as I stared at the hovering bushes. The throbbing increased that I eventually blackout from pain.


	22. Chapter 22

"Elena…" I thought I heard Sebastian's voice.

"Mmm….?" I groaned, turning around in my sleep.

"Are you feeling better?" But when the voice spoke again, it didn't sound like his voice.

"Sebastian?" I knitted my brows together, still having my eyes closed.

"No. It's Lance."

I immediately opened my eyes as they quickly adjusted to see clearly. "L-Lance?" His face peered over mine.

"Yeah, Lance. You fainted due to the heat outside." Lance informed me. "So when I searched for you, you were passed out on the ground. I brought you inside my place to rest until you woke up."

"And you didn't do anything to me, did you?" I stared at him seriously because I didn't want to think that I was violated in my sleep.

"No! No, I didn't!" His eyes were popping out from his eyes socket. "I promise you that I didn't do anything to you!" His hands were up as his voice changed to defend his innocence.

It was hard to tell if he was lying or not. My lips scrunched up as I thought about forgiving him. "I…" I was suddenly cut off as someone came in, slamming the door opened with a big bang.

"Elena!"

My eyes widened as I knew who it was. "Sebastian?!" I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to him. He picked me up and twirled me around. "Oh god! How much I missed you!" I inhaled his smell and it smelled flowery. "Sebastian, why do you smell different? It smells like a woman's perfume." I was going to take in another smell, but he quickly pulled a kiss to my lips.

"The women who watches the shows have a lot of perfumes on them, Honey. I'd-" I cut him off.

"I'm not stupid, Sebastian." I pulled his collar down to meet him eye to eye. "Let's go!" I dragged him with me and out of Lance's estate. I didn't bid my farewell to him since I forgot to because of Sebastian.

I was in the carriage, sitting by myself as Sebastian was controlling the horses. "Sebastian!" I yelled his name. "Stop the horse and come inside the carriage with me!" I demanded. I was going to interrogate him if he was cheating on me or not, because I know Sebastian doesn't wear perfume or cologne. He has a natural scent of death.

The carriages stopped moving. "Yes, Elena?" He opened the carriage's door and closed to behind him as he sat across from me. I straddled and pulled him by his collar again, our faces were close that I could feel his hot breath and I could even kiss him…but I wasn't going to. "What are you doing, Elena?" Sebastian gulped without hesitation. His voice was calm, not hinting any other emotions.

I didn't listen to him as I was busy pulling down his tie. He chuckled, "Elena...what are you doing exactly?" He observed me carefully. I fiddled with his tie that I couldn't take it off. "Let me help you." He saw my struggle and removed my hands to undo the necktie. "There, you happy?" He smiled down at me, but I wasn't reciprocating a sweet smile back to him.

I went back to business by ripping the necktie to the ground and quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Why so hasty? I'm not eager, but if you're feeling it, I'm going to turn it down." The way he said it so smoothly got me flustered as my cheeks reddened.

"I'm not asking for it. I'm seeing if you have any marks on you." I undid all of the buttons on his shirt that his bare chest was in full view. "I see you don't have any marks on you." My hand ran around on his pale chest and neck.

Sebastian smirked up at me, immediately cupping my face with his white gloved hands. "Look at me." He tilted my face up so I could look at him. "I'll confess that all the men and women in the circus fawned over me because I was so talented."

"Yeah, because you're a demon that's good at everything. Isn't that why you always say 'I'm one hell of a butler'?" I placed my hands on his forearms and looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes. But since I was on a mission I had to get information out of the circus people. So…. I seduced an important circus woman."

"So you mean you had sex with her?" I pushed myself back from him and sat back down on my seat, across from him. I felt my heart crumbling when he nodded his head. Disappointed I was at him, I didn't know what to do or say. "Did you…" I inhaled sharply before continuing my sentence. "Check if she was pregnant…?" My voice cracked as I couldn't take in the flooding memory of when I had a fling with Sebastian. He only used me and I ended up being here because I chased after him.

"Elena." His hand reached out to touch my face but I slapped it away.

I covered my face with my hand and quickly climbed out of the carriage. My eyes were hot and watery. I was so disappointed in Sebastian. I thought he would learn from his own mistake.

"ELENA!" Sebastian shouted, as I heard him get off from the carriage and ran over to me.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I retorted back, rushing up my speed. I wiped down the newly wet tears over and over again.

"Elena! I know you are mad! I know you think I should've learned from my mistake but I still love you and always will!" He rushed over with his demonic speed and stopped me from walking any further.

I have to make a decision. I've been through shit with Sebastian. Good and bad. Now I don't know where my heart lies with him. He's a demon and I'm a human. We should have never crossed path. I should have never been so nice and open to him when I met him. Right from the start, Sebastian was only here because of the baby and not for me. I could leave him or stay with him and not forgive him. Will I be happy leaving him? I could go back to my hometown and stay there until the baby comes out. Or I can hold a grudge against him for sleeping with another woman to get information, and just holding that grudge is another reminder of why I'm here living in this manor.

"Elena, please look at me." He propped my face up. "Look at me." I didn't want to look at his red demonic eyes. I shifted my eyes to the side.

The heart wants what it wants. "I'm going back home. I know that I should've realized it that we are two different people living in the same world at the same time….but I can't do this no more. When the child arrives, come take him or her." I made eye contact with him one last time before departing.

"Elena! Please rethink of what you are saying!" Sebastian pleaded, not wanting me to leave at all.

"I don't want to." I stopped in my tracks. "If I stay… I'll be sad and will hold a grudge against you for doing that to another woman." I clenched my fists. "So I thought it would be the best if I leave."

"And everything we've been through? Was it all just a little game for you?"

I spun around to look at him with a warm yet pleasing smile. "Sebastian, you gave me many emotions that I've never felt before. And I thank you for making me feel happy, sad, mad, loved, and many more." A warm tear rolling down my face. "Maybe this is my turn to spin the table on you, but this is my last goodbye. I'm not returning to the manor. I'm going straight home." With that said to him, I turned back to walk home. I don't care how long it'll take me to go home but I'll make it there. My feet will give up on me, but my hopes are strong. I'm leaving this place and never coming back. I'll be returning to my old life before I ever met Sebastian. "Goodbye my love…" I whispered as the harsh wind blew before us.


	23. Chapter 23

"I see that you're back home." I opened the door to my home sweet home to hear my mother's voice talking to me as she knew I came home. The salty tone of voice wasn't so pleasing to hear. It sounded like I did something wrong. The house was empty like always. My mother was in the living room, staring at some old photographs, a reminder of a beautiful family we once had. My father divorced my mother and took my siblings away, and yet I was left behind to live with her. I've never seen my siblings after that day. I truly did loved my mother for while, until she got obsessed with money that she used me as pond or she pretend that I wasn't even there like I was invisible.

"I'm back to get my things from home...because I'm finding my new place than this. I can't raise a child with you around influencing him or her." At the corner of my eyes, I saw her lips frowned. She knew about this pregnancy but not the other ones. I hurt her by saying that but it was true. I didn't want to raise a child near her. If she couldn't love me right then I can't let her take care of my child when I'm absent.

"Is that how you think of me, Claire? An unloving mother?!" She clenched her shaking fists that laid on the armchair. "I _raised_ you when your father left us! You should be a grateful child, Claire Elena Scottberg! You are my flesh and blood, my child, my daughter-" I cut her off as I couldn't keep my mouth shut no more.

"I don't go by 'Claire' no more. I go by 'Elena'. And I'm not grateful…" I shook my head and chuckled quietly. "I HATED MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted my anger her, face feeling hot and red. "You used me for money. Does that make me grateful? NO, IT DOESN'T! I was a ragdoll, a disposal, a victim."

Memories were flashing back….

 _"Honey, you have some people who wants to talk to you." My mother opened the door and a few older men came inside my room._

 _"W-what do they want?" I looked up at her with a frightened face because the looks of the men were giving me the creeps, and I was getting scared because of it._

 _"They want to help repair our broken family. Let them talk to you." She closed the door before I could protest, and then I heard the locking coming outside the door._

 _"MOM?!" I was about to run to the door, but the men overpowered me and pushed me down to my bed._

 _"We're just here to talk…" The first man said, trailing his cold fingers up my thighs, pushing my skirt up as I shoved my hands down to push the material down so it could cover my legs._

 _"Stop!" My heart was racing as I could hear it beat loudly. Cold sweats were coming forming from my back and forehead. The desperate pleads weren't heard, the bruised marks didn't fade away, the bleeding didn't stop, my dried out eyes didn't cry, my voice stopped screaming, and I was alone with my innocence taken and destroyed._

"Was me and my body used for your funds? Were you happy to hear me scream and yell in pain?! So broke that you would use me. I'd rather be poor and live on the street than to be used against my will! Having that to be done to me countless of times, my soul still hurts!" I shook my head and inhaled sharply. "I never told you this, but when I said I was going to travel somewhere and wouldn't come back for a year or so…but it wasn't true. I didn't travel at all. The whole time I was there to have their child. Nine months passed, and the baby arrived… They took the child away from me, saying that it wasn't mine to hold, nursed, or keep. I can't remember the name or gender of my child. After the birth, they kicked me out. I don't know if my child is alive or not. I wished I could've fought for my baby, but I didn't have the strength to do so… And over the course of those depressing and saddening years of being a sex toy, I had a few pregnancies but I had abortions because I couldn't handle the stress really. Having to take care of my newborn and had men on me twenty four-seven…" My words left her speechless that I turned away and walked to my room to gather my stuff. My mother never really knew me.

 **Sebastian POV:**

Having to go home without Elena and being interrogated by the servants, especially Meyrin was very displeasing. Meyrin wouldn't stop begging about Elena's whereabouts and the young master kept on clicking his tongue at me, telling me how Elena would get mad at me right from the start. The young master warned me. It was sad that she wanted to leave, but I couldn't drag her here because I respected her wishes. I'll just come for the birth of the child.

"Sebastian!" I heard the young master called me from his office.

I wasn't sure why the young master called me because his tea time was an hour ago. This must be something important then. "Yes, young master?" I bowed to him in a ninety degree angle.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue at me again, it was the twenty fifth time that his tongue clicked at me. "Tell me again, why you didn't go and chase after your 'Elena'?" He quoted with his fingers, then leaning forward to lace his fingers together underneath his chin.

"Because I respected her wishes. I hurt her a lot throughout the times in the Manor, and I can't force her to live with me if she'll hate me forever. I didn't want her to be sad, so I let her go." My heart ached to remember her words to me, _'Sebastian, you gave me many emotions that I've never felt before. And I thank you for making me feel happy, sad, mad, loved, and many more.'_ Her tears slipping down her eyes as I knew I lost her for good.

"You don't know anything about _Claire Elena Scottberg_ , do you?" The young master's sharp voice cut through the air.

"What? Claire Elena Scottberg?" I narrowed my eyes, trying to think about what came out from the young master's mouth. Was that name really Elena's real name?

"She hasn't told you her real full name? Elena is just her middle name. Claire is her first legal name. For a demon, you don't know much, do you?" He sighed out, sipping his warm tea, lips touching the porcelain glass.

"Don't play with me, young master! I'm not in the mood to be played with-" His hand rose up to stop me from speaking any further.

With a clink, his teacup was back on his desk. "I've dug up some information about her. It was hard to find her name since we had was 'Elena', but with the help of some people, they dug her out from her grave." He plopped the thick file in front of me. "Do you want to read it? Or shall I read it out loud?"

"I'll read it." I quickly grabbed the file and skimmed through it. "Claire's parents was divorced… She was a victim of… She has a child…?" I mumbled things out as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I bit my lips and stopped reading through her file. I had some many questions now that I wanted to ask her after reading this.

"Hmm? What do you think about it now? Shouldn't you get her back and tell her how much you love her? Isn't that why she ran away from home to find you because of your fake persona that you put out to her? Elena's a kind woman, no matter how many times men broken her spirit, including you, Sebastian. You should find her one day… You're dismissed." The young master shooed me away after this discussion.

 **Elena POV:**

Even though I am older now, I made the same mistake with Sebastian. I hate myself, hate, hate, hate, hate myself! He was so nice, gentle, caring, and loving to me that I thought he would want me or something. But it was a lie. "I wish I wasn't even alive! I'd rather be dead!" I stuffed whatever I can into a bag and stormed out from the house without my mother trying to speak to me.

I walked to the city due to hunger. I had some money on me but not a lot. I was about to walk inside the bakery until I heard a child calling, "MOMMY!" I closed my eyes to hold in the pain of my past. "MOMMY!" I jumped when I felt a small pair of arms latching around my legs.

"W-what?!" I was utterly confused. I didn't know what to do. "U-um… Are you lost?" I peered down to the child's face.

"You're my mommy!" The child suddenly announced, making me anxious. He let go of me and said, "I'm Henry Kirk!" He stuck a hand out to me.

"Oh, hi!" I shook his hand to be polite. "I don't think I'm your mother." I looked at his brown eyes. "You've got the wrong person." I stood up and dusted off my skirt.

"No I don't!" Henry protested, shoving a black and white photo that was in his hand and to my face. I squinted, leaning forward, staring closely at the picture. My eyes grew wide as I recognized and recalled that very moment of my life.

"H-Henry…? How long have you been searching for me." I grabbed the photo and touched my youthful-self in the picture. I was so young when I had him. I remember his father came back to screw me once more, but he could tell that something was wrong when he tried to get on to me. And I confessed to him that I felt sick and wasn't in the mood to do anything. Then right there, it clicked… I was pregnant. He gave me his address to his estate and I made up a lie to my mother. I was only a mistress and nothing else.

"A few years ago. I'm twelve years old now! I'm growing up, Mother. I want to take you to my Father!" He grabbed my hands and we ran off together.

I didn't want to meet him after twelve years being taken away from my son. I could've been apart of my son's life…

"Father!" Henry shouted, and he turned around to look over at his son…

"Claire…!" His expression dropped to the floor as he didn't expect to see him.

"Nicholas Kirk." I muttered underneath my breath when our eyes met.


	24. Chapter 24

"Nicholas Kirk." I muttered underneath my breath when our eyes met and locked. I ran over to Nicholas and slapped his across the cheek, hearing the big skin slap and leaving his cheek red. My eyes widened from what I've done. I only saw my anger toward him, but I didn't regret it… After what he has done to me.

"Ha…" He winced, looking up at me with a cheeky smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire." He bowed, only to make a joke out from me.

"Nicholas Kirk…. The man who stole my child away from me!" I yelled at him, not caring if people around us could hear. My little boy is hearing this too, but he should know what really happened when I was absent from his whole life.

"Hey hey hey!" He moved in close to clasp his hand over my loud, exposing mouth. I was still rambling even under his hand. "Claire, if you love your son this much then be quiet. I'll discuss this topic with you when we go back to my house." His brown eyes pleaded at mine. He had a serious, yet wanting-forgiveness face.

With much force I had, I managed to push his hand back from my mouth. "Fine…" I glared up at him, still not willing to forgive what his family and him did to me.

Then I turned to face Henry with a loving, warm smiling, switching my feelings from vexation to happiness. "Mommy's hungry. I'm going to buy myself some food." I kneeled in front of him, bundling his hands together.

"What kind of food do you want, Mommy?!" He yelped in curiosity. He was a jumping puppy that wanted my love and attention. I pulled him into a hug, arms wrapping around his big boy body.

"Whatever you suggest that I should eat." I brushed his honey brown hair away from his face that he inherited from his father.

"At home!"

"Okay, let's eat at home." I stood up straight and tall and stuck my hand out for him to take. "Let's go home?" I kept on my smile to him and he nodded.

"Yes, let's go home!" Henry enthusiastically said, grinning brightly like the sun. Henry must be loved by his father and family. I hoped he had a great and happy life when he was growing up. I wonder when did he start to take noticed that I was not there in his life?

And the both of us started to walk. "Oh!" I gasped, eyes flickering to see Nicholas' hand intertwining with my freed hand. "Nicol…." He hushed me with his finger before I could yank it away from his hold.

"Let's act like a perfect happy family for once." He whispered into my ear. "Let's make our son happy."

I wish Nicholas could've held Henry's other hand than mine. I didn't want to feel his touch again.

We were now sitting in the carriage and Nicholas sat across from me and Henry. None of us spoke. I couldn't even see myself being with Nicholas or even in the same roof as him.

Nicholas cleared his throat. "Claire, so how has life been?" He hunched over, clasping his hands together, looking at me in the eyes.

I shifted my eyes to the scenery instead. "Life…could've been better." The conversion was dry. I didn't want to even hint my life to him.

"You look bigger now. Your face gain some weight and your stomach has….a little bump…." He mumbled off, staring at me like a complete idiot.

"Pregnant is the word. I was living with my _fiancé_ … But not anymore since things happened between us."

"What happened-"

"I don't want to talk about my matters unless I eat first." I properly demanded, holding Henry in my arms.

"I see. After dinner, we shall catch up." He nervously chuckled due to the fact that I wasn't the same girl from twelve years ago.

"We'll see, Nicholas."

On the ride back to his estate, it was the same as ever. The outside didn't change, same color with the same people greeting us. "Good to see you back home, master. I see that you also brought home a woman…." The greeter trailed off as he remembered me. "Miss Claire!" He quickly bowed to me.

"Don't." I raised a hand up, feeling resentful and angered. Memories were flooding back to the surface to where it all began.

"Let us go, Claire." Nicholas pulled me along and I entered his estate. Same old everything. The nostalgic feeling unsettled my heart. "Henry, your mommy and I need to talk, okay? And when we're done, you can play with her all you want." He ruffled our son's hair and Henry ran off somewhere.

"I said-" I was going to remind him what I told him in the carriage.

"I don't want to wait that long, Claire. I need to know what happened after the birth of our child." Nicholas gripped my wrist and pulled me into a room and locked the door.

"Nicholas!" I yelled, running up to him and he took the opportunity to grab me into his arms.

"Claire-"

"Elena. I don't go by that name no more. I like 'Elena' better than 'Claire'." My hands on his chest to push him back from how close we were touching.

"Fine, _Elena_. So you ran away from me for twelve years? How uncaring are you to leave us?!" I was utterly confused on his wordings.

"What?! I didn't run away! I was kicked out, not allowed to see my baby! I was only there to give birth to the heir of this household, you asshole!" I didn't know who was right or wrong because I was told a different story as well as he was, too.

"My mother told me that you ran away and that you didn't want the child no more..." He steadily told me, settling down in the chairs.

"Your mother kicked me out after delivery, Nicholas."

"We were both lied then." He sighed out. "I guess it was true that my mother never liked you. She made you do a lot of work during your pregnancy."

I stood up from my chair to stretch. "Yeah, I know. Torturous it was for me to handle it all."

"You're lucky that my mother is dead, because if she was here, she wouldn't be happy to see you in my house at all." He chuckled lightly.

"Haha… Funny, Nicholas." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes around.

"Stop calling me by my full first name. Call me 'Nick' like those good old days, Clai- Elena…!" He quickly corrected himself, standing up to put out a hand to me. "Let's go to see if dinner is ready." My hand hesitated to grab his, so he pulled my hand for me.

We held hands as we walked down the hall to the dining room. "I won't be staying here long, Nick. I can't freelance here." I cast my head down.

"Don't you want to be with Henry? He has been looking for you for years, Elena. You can't just abandon him after he found you." He stopped walking and he looked over at me, pulling my face up with his hand. "You saw the love in his eyes, Elena. It's the eyes of wanting a mother. Every time I tried to showed Henry a woman to be his mother, he refused to spend anytime with them. He said he only wanted his real birth mother, so he went on a hunt to find you. I didn't want to help him because of what my mother said to me before I knew what she said to you."

I inhaled heavily. "Nick, I don't know. Just staying here won't be good for me. I'm having a child and will give birth soon. I'm only going to cause you problems." I ripped my hand out of his.

"Well, then...let's go to the dining room."

Henry sat next to me since he really wanted to, and again Nick sat across from us. We were served many dishes by Nick's command. I watched his every movement as he picked up his food with his fork or spoon.

Nick was another man that I fell in love with by living with him. Nick's appearance was honey brown hair, brown eyes, and tall, slim figure. Nick has a cute smile that Henry inherited. Henry has his looks and I bet Henry took my personality.

"You're such a big boy." I pinched his cheek softly. "You're all grown up and you're going to become a fine man just like your father." I teased Henry and he blushed from the compliment.

"Dad looks mad." Henry pointed at Nick, and we both started to pick on Nick for being fuming red.

I playfully smiled and leaned into my son's ear to whisper, "You look even more handsome than your father. Don't tell him that." I winked at him so he could keep the secret shut before retracting my face from Henry's.

"I see…" Nick chuckled. "Already hiding secrets from your old man." Then he stood up and called everyone in the house to come into the dining room.

"What is your father doing, Henry?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know…" He muttered, eyes locking on his father.

There was a lot of chattering coming from the servants' mouth, unknowingly we didn't know what was going to come out from Nick's mouth. "Attention, you all!" His booming voice quiet down the little chatter amongst the servants. "I have a big announcement to tell my works." Nick walked around the long table to me and Henry. "You all know that my son, Henry has been searching for his biological mother for years." The servants nodded, acknowledging when Henry did started his quest. "I am proud to say that she is back!" Nick pulled me up from my chair and raised my hand up high to show the crowd that I'm back. The crowd gasped, remembering my face. Some remembered me, some didn't. "She did not run away, and I know some of the maids knew that my mother kicked her out of the family in the room where Elena gave birth in. I ask you that you treat Elena kindly because she will soon be wed to me."

My jaw dropped from the fact that he announced that without my consent. "Nick…" I lowly said, staring up at him, arm still in the air by his holding. "I can't...and you know that already."

"Elena, you are back where you belong in the first place." He turned to cup my face. "You can finally be in Henry's life now. We can be a happy family that he yearned for."

"But my child inside of me. I don't think your family would approve of it that it's not yours." I whispered, for the workers to not hear.

"We'll discuss of it later. I'll figure things out, don't worry." He tucked the strands of hair away from my face behind my ears. Then he turned around to face the workers again. "This is the end of my announcement. You are dismissed." The workers scatter out to their orderly work.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sebastian POV:**

"Sebastian, you know Nicholas Kirk?" The young master brought up a topic out of nowhere as he was scanning through the newspapers with a smirk upon his face.

"You mean the one who had many children with different women and who messed around with Elena? Yes, I do know. Why do you ask?" My eyes shifted up to his figure sitting, and he let out a small chuckle.

"Is it too late to get your woman back?" He sneered, and I didn't understand what was going on with the young master. I hoped no demon took his delicious soul because if they did, that certain demon will finally pray to the heavens of crossing their boundaries. SLAM! My eyes moved down to the desk where the newspaper lie. "It's all over the newspaper. Nicholas Kirk proposed to Elena… You were too late to claim her yours." The young master leaned back to his chair and watched me read through the whole newspaper.

I was mumbling words as I read through the whole thing. The article was making my mood foul. My upper lips started to curl up- "Don't growl, Sebastian. I see your every moves right now. You're filled with anger." The young master was having the time of his life as he was to toy with me because I had Elena. "Your eyes are changing colors." He shifted around to fixed his posture.

I neatly folded the newspaper and set it down on his desk like it was there before. I breathed in slowly and exhaled lightly, turning down the knob of the boiling water inside of me. I needed to control myself from doing something that'll hurt Elena again. "I am mad as you can tell, but I didn't think Elena was that brainless to believe in that trickster! That man has about a dozen children from different women. Why would he want Elena back for?!" I flung my hands in the air. "Her child is dead." I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Isn't that why you should save the day and bring her back home? She's being lied to, thinking that her child is alive with that man. But he was the one who murdered her child after months of her departure and every women who ever had his children." The young master leaned forward to his desk. "He kills off the children who aren't worthy to be a 'Kirk'. He has killed many, many children, Sebastian. That is why we were asked to arrest Nicholas Kirk, and you're going to be the hero to save Elena from getting killed." The young master forced a grin on his face.

"..." I stared at him, not even blinking for one bit. "... Are you okay?" I ran over to him, grabbing a hold of his face. I turned his head to the left then right to see if he was injured. "Was I, too late to save your soul, young master?!" I gripped his face, fingers digging into his soft skin.

"Oww!" The young master slapped my hand multiple times, yelling at me. "Sebastian! I am still the same old me! I was only trying to encourage you to get back Elena!" He repeatedly slapped my hands until I pulled back from his words.

"What?" I moved back from the young master. I wasn't sure if I was hearing something right. "You want me to get Elena back?" I was in disbelief. I didn't think the young master had a heart since he was always arrogant, devoid in emotions, and shrewd. "Wow.. How grown you are, young master!" I internally felt pleased and happy. It was like he popped love and emotion inside the both of us.

"Stop touching me!" He swatted my hands away. "Geez… All I wanted was to be nice to you." There was a faint blush on his face as he turned his head away from me, grumbling out words. "Since you were very heartbroken when she left you."

A smile curled at the corners of my lips. "Heh… Is it an order?"

The young master stood up from his seat. "Do I have to say it's an order? Your life and child depends on her doesn't it?"

"Yes, young master" I bowed and took my leave to get back my love. I will not let Nicholas Kirk touch _my_ woman and kill her like he did with his other women. The time is ticking before he gets his hands to her. I will be the last thing Nicholas will see.

 **Elena POV:**

The news of our engagement spread like a wildfire. Everyone knew because it was on the headlines of the newspapers since Nick was a high nobleman but not high like Ciel Phantomhive. My life felt so complicated. I didn't know if I should've rejected the proposal Nick announced because I don't feel ready to let go of Sebastian, Ciel, Meyrin, and the other three guys. "Ugh…. Why is my life so confusing and hard!" I scrunched up my face as I sat outside to be alone.

"Mom! Mom!" I lifted up my head to hear Henry calling me.

"I'm over here!" I shouted back and I heard heavy footsteps running over to me. I smiled as I made eye contact with him. "Hi, Henry." I bend down to his height.

"Mom, you were out here the whole time?"

"Yeah. I just wanted some fresh air because I don't like how the house smells like…" I trailed off when I saw something on Henry's face. It looked like his skin was peeling off on his cheeks. "What is this?" My hand tried to get close to his face but he swiftly moved away.

"Don't touch my face." He grunted, glaring at me with his hands over his cheeks.

Something felt wrong and I know it. A few hours ago, Henry's face was all clean and scarless but now… What happened? I didn't take a good look at his face because he kept on moving but behind that peeled skin was like a purple-grey color and that isn't normal. "Henry! Listen to me!" When I tried to get close to Henry, I was suddenly pulled back by two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Wah?!" I glanced down at the arms that looked familiar then I looked up to see the familiar face. "S-Sebastian?!" His name slipped out of my mouth.

"I'm coming to take you back." He protectively hugged me. "Henry Kirk is not your child, he was never yours. Your real child is dead." My eyes were wide opened when he said that to my face.

"What…?"


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm coming to take you back." He protectively hugged me. "Henry Kirk is not your child, he was never yours. Your real child is dead." My eyes were wide opened when he said that to my face.

"What…?" I couldn't believe the words that came out from Sebastian mouth. "M-my child is...dead? No. How is that possible?! Why are you making things up?"

"I'll tell you the details later, but we need to killed the resurrected Henry Kirk."

"HUHHHHH?" I was utterly confused that Sebastian covered my eyes for some reason. "Sebastian?! What are you doing?!" I tried to peel off his hand but it stuck onto my eyes like glue.

"Just a bit longer…!" He grunted as I was forced to move around with his swaying movements. I heard blades hitting each other. CHIIIIING CHIIIIING. "Almost there!" SPHHHLT! I heard the blade dropped and the body fell with it onto the ground.

Sebastian moved his hand away from my eyes and I saw Henry's head chopped off and his body rotting to it's original form. "You were right…" I muttered, just staring in disbelief. I saw no blood coming out from his body because it was already gone when he first died.

"Now it's Nicholas' turn." Sebastian swooped me up into his arms and ran into his house to find him.

"W-what did Nick do?"

"He murdered his wives and children who couldn't hold the title of Kirk. His killed your baby after a few months when you left the estate."

I gripped his shoulders tightly. "So I was deceived the whole time… I don't belong anywhere." I whispered the last part before closing my eyes.

"Where you belong is my heart." I tried to not smile or anything from that cheesy sentence. "I know you're hesitating to smile, you cheesy woman."

"Shush." I didn't want to hear it from snarky Sebastian.

Sebastian kicked down the door to Nick's office. There Nick was already expecting us. "Well, well, well… Isn't it Elena and her former or current lover Sebastian Michaelis who serves Ciel Phantomhive. So now you know the truth, Elena. I was going to kill you after a few months or years of our marriage. I didn't have much from you when you stayed a few years ago."

Sebastian set me down and hid me behind his tall figure. "Close your eyes and count to ten." He whispered.

"O-okay…" I guess he was going to do his quick killing. So I brought up my hands to cover my eyes, a light sigh slipped out of my lips. "One… Two… Three…" There was terrible screaming and yelling, the office was loud that I don't know if people could hear the noises. "... Four… Five… Six…"

"Elena! Stop him!" It was Nick's voice calling out to me.

I ignored his pleas and continued to count. "Seven… Eight…. Nine…." The noises that came out from Nick's mouth did not worry me. If I had Sebastian by my side, I'm not going to be scared of his actions, but I will worry. Sebastian is an irreplaceable man that our red strings connected by fate cannot break. That is why my heart and feelings always stir when we are apart then back together when we encounter. "... Ten!" When I removed my hands from my eyes, Sebastian face appeared right in front of my face. I took a step back from him. "You…killed him right?"

Sebastian took a step closer and grabbed my hands. "Yes. I did it to protect you and the future wives he'll marry." After his saying, he pulled me into a hug. "You can't leave my side, Elena. I'd rather you hold a grudge against me than get murder to know that I couldn't save you. I'm taking you home even if you don't want it." He unwrapped his arms and pulled my hand to go, but I didn't follow his lead.

"If I come back with you, you'll have to learn how to treat me right. You don't have to love me or anything. I just want to be on good terms when I deliver the baby." I didn't want to make it awkward for the both of us so I gave him two options. Be friends or fix the love that we had.

"I want the baby to know that both parents love each other. Hold the longest grudge you have against me and I'll shower you with all I have. I may be a perfect butler with everything, but not when it comes to love." He tightened his warm smile as his hands straightened my hair back into place.

"Let's see how long we can play that game until you break the ice." A smile curled at the corner of my lips.

After the rescue, I tried to hold a grudge against him, but it wasn't there no more. It was like it faded away after seeing him when he saved me. It was the feeling of 'love at first sight' though it wasn't. That feeling just gave me that nostalgia moment at our first meeting. When I arrived back to the manor, the servants came running back to me and I met another new servant that Ciel and Sebastian recruited. Meyrin was especially happy to have me back, she'd tell me about her days when I was away.

**Timeskip**

Many months have passed and now my stomach was full blown. My body has weakened due to the fact that I'm human, not a demon. My skin became more paler that I looked almost dead and body started to thin like a skeleton.

"Sebastian…." I weakly called out his name, putting a hand out to him. I took a look at my stuck out hand and I was terrified by the way it looked. I was scared, and I knew I wouldn't make it through the delivery part of my life. My lower region wouldn't have the capability to push the baby out. It cost too much strength for me that I will die trying.

"Yes?" He walked over to me, grabbing my frail, bony hand.

I smiled up to hide my fear. "I'm not going to make it out alive, so I need you to watch over our child that we created. Remember to love him or her when I'm gone." I used my other hand to soothe his hand that held mine. "I couldn't never hold a grudge against you ever since we came back to the manor, Sebastian. You indeed tried your best to please me and make me happy. Just inform our child about me." I struggled to pulled myself up to hug him. "I love you both." I closed my eyes shut as the warm tear from talking came rushing down. "I never thought I'd die very young… Life's too short." My voice croaked, rubbing his back.

Sebastian was silent the whole time. He knew right from the start that I would die, that's why he tried to kill me when I arrived to the manor. "I will… Take care of the baby. Don't you worry about me and the child. They'll be in my good care." He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

Then I let out a sharp gasp, feeling the pain of the contraction. "Sebastian…" I squeaked out, falling back down to the white bed as my face was twisting with many creases forming.

"I'm on it!" He left to get Meyrin to help me deliver.

I was breathing in and out to pace myself. All I could think of was the baby. "I want you…! To be all right! Be happy, my little baby… Mama will be watching you from above!" I bit my lips to hold in the screams that wanted to come out from the cramps down there. There was sweat already forming and falling.

"Elena!" Meyrin came and rushed in to help me.

I looked at the doorway to see Sebastian closing the door, but I called out to him to stop his tracks. "Sebastian! Stay…" I motioned him inside the room that was about to bring joy and happiness to all people. A new life was going to its first breath and I will be the first and last to hold it before my life meter ends.

"One, two, three! Push!" Meyrin ordered, as I scrunched my eyes shut and used what I had left inside of my to push. I groaned, pushing the baby out of me. Meyrin told me to push three more time until she announced that the head started to come out. I took a big deep breathe and pushed once more to get almost half of the body out to the open. I was hurting Sebastian's hand while I was pushing, but he's a demon so he can handle my crushing hand.

"Come on, Elena. Just a few more pushes and the baby will be out." Sebastian encouraged, rubbing my arm up and down.

Just that few pushes took out the baby from my womb. And there, the cries of my born child. "It's a girl!" Meyrin happily announced, rising it up in the air.

I smiled and stared at the crying baby girl. "I want to name her Dawn." I looked at the window because it was the break of dawn that I had her at. Before Meyrin could clean her, I told her to bring Dawn over to me so I can hold her. "Hi, Dawn." I smiled sweetly at her as she stopped crying because she heard the sound of my voice. "It's your mother here." I grabbed her tiny hand and Sebastian came to see her as well. Dawn's tiny fingers gripped tightly around my big thumb. She opened her eyes to see burly figures. "I…" I sniffed as my eyes were only on her. "... Love you, Dawn. You are my flesh and blood. You will turn out to be a beautiful young woman… And I won't see that day come, but I'll always remember you." I kissed her head, staining my lips with my blood and a gust of hot liquid came rushing out of my eyes.

Meyrin and came to take the baby for a clean.

"Elena…." Sebastian appeared in my view. "I love you." He held me in his strong, warm arms before sleepiness came over to me.

"Let me die in your arms…. So I know that I am safe and sound." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him until it dropped, signaling that my life has been gone.


End file.
